In Love With a Girl
by deewriter19
Summary: Cappie's in love with a girl. Except there's a big problem. She's dating his best friend Evan. When he gets the chance to hang out with Casey, Cappie tells her the truth. How will the truth affect everyone? What will Casey decide? C&C and other Greeks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please note, my story does not follow the Greek TV story line at all. I'm writing this as if Casey and Cappie have never dated and Evan always got the girl first and Evan and Cappie have always been friends despite being different fraternities. There may be some mention of things that happened on the show, but this will be completely fictional.**

**I was listening to Gavin DeGraw's "In Love With a Girl" video and watched several YouTube fanfic video's featuring this song and Casey & Cappie and it inspired me to write this fanfic. Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter One **

Cappie stood to the side of the room and watched her come in. He watched as his best friend, Evan Chambers, led Casey Cartwright by the hand into the dark room. As Evan turned on the lights, people all around stood up and shouted "Surprise!" Casey put her hands up to her face in shock and smiled as she realized she was surrounded by all her closest friends and family. Cappie had to give it to Evan; he sure knew how to throw a party. Evan and Casey lived in a gorgeous house in one of the suburbs outside of Chicago. Evan had decorated their large living room (well, he hired decorators was more like it) with balloons all over the place. A buffet of food had been set along one side of the wall and he'd gone all out – there were chicken and beef kabobs, min-burgers, bowls of salad, chips and guacamole, mini-tacos, and meatballs. There was even a dessert table with cupcakes and a chocolate fountain. Evan told him he wanted to make Casey's 25th birthday as special as possible.

He watched as Casey went around the room hugging their friends. Evan had arranged for a lot of their friends to fly in from all parts of the country. A lot of their friends had been a part of the Greek system at Cypress-Rhodes University. Casey was a Zeta Beta Zeta, so a few ZBZ sisters were in attendance like Ashleigh Howard, Rebecca Logan, and Frannie Morgan. Evan was an Omega Chi Delta and it looked like he only invited Calvin Owens. Cappie was a Kappa Tau Gamma and he noticed there were several of them in attendance. Casey's younger brother Rusty was there with his girlfriend Jordan Reed, another ZBZ. Two of his closest friends from KT were also at the party, Beaver and Wade Matthews.

Even with their friends here, Cappie couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He remembered seeing Casey Cartwright for the first time. It was during freshmen year at a KT party. He and Evan had decided to rush together as KTs, but Evan's father had interfered and convinced his son to join the more prosperous fraternity Omega Chi. Even though they were in rival fraternities, he and Evan had tried not to let it affect their friendship. When Cappie had seen Casey standing by herself at the party, he couldn't help but think she was one of the prettiest girls he'd ever seen. He remembered making his way over to her and they had a brief conversation. When she told him her name was Casey Cartwright, he remembered making a joke about the sexy alliteration. When he asked her if she wanted a drink, she told him another guy was getting it for her. And what a surprise it turned out to be when that guy was Evan. After that initial meeting, Casey and Evan started dating. Casey and Evan broke up during their sophomore year but managed to start dating again three years ago.

When Casey was single he had wanted to ask her out so many times, but he kept telling himself that Casey was Evan's ex and he didn't want to ruin their friendship by moving in on her. So, he stood aside as he witnessed her dating several other guys. Cappie knew he was no saint, he had dated lots of girls in college (well, it was more like he slept with many girls) but he had never gotten serious with any of them. The only person that probably knew his true feelings about Casey was Rebecca Logan, whom he briefly dated during junior year. Rebecca had figured it out when she kept noticing the way he looked at Casey on campus or at parties. Rebecca finally confronted him about Casey and he told her the truth. She had encouraged him to go after her, but he couldn't.

He was sure to this day Rebecca had kept his secret. None of his buddies knew about his feelings for Casey. Seven years later and he couldn't get past it. To him, she was his dream girl. After hanging out with her and listening to the stories that Evan told, he knew she was one of the coolest girls out there. His heart was broken when he realized Evan met Casey first during freshmen year. Then three years ago Evan told him that he bumped into Casey in downtown Chicago and they were meeting up for drinks. After that night, he and Casey were together again. His heart was broken a second time.

Cappie's thoughts were interrupted as Casey stood in front of him. "Hey Cappie," she greeted him.

"Happy Birthday, Case," Cappie told her, leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "The big 2-5! How does it feel?"

Casey grinned. "A little weird, I can't believe I've been alive a quarter of a century."

"I remember when I turned 25 a couple of months ago; it was weird for me, too. I felt like I'm 25 and what have I accomplished?" Cappie told her.

"You're a successful lawyer," Casey said. "You've got a lot going for you."

"Thanks Case," Cappie said, his face getting red. "So, this is a great party, isn't it?"

"Wonderful," Casey gushed. "I can't believe Evan did all of this. And he got everyone to fly in. It's truly wonderful."

"You're a lucky girl, Case," Cappie told her.

"I know!" Casey agreed. "Anyway, I better go say hi to the parents." Casey walked away and in the direction of her and Evan's parents.

Cappie watched Casey talking animatedly to them, obviously telling them a funny story because they were all laughing. Casey looked extremely beautiful tonight. She was wearing a sapphire blue wrap dress that showed off her figure. Her blonde hair laid in soft curls past her shoulders.

"I see you still haven't gotten over her," a voice interrupted his thoughts.

Cappie turned to his right and smiled at Rebecca. "Hey Rebecca," he said.

"Cap, you do realize she's happy with Evan," Rebecca said.

"I know," Cappie said with a nod.

Rebecca gave him a concerned look. "Then why do you keep doing this to yourself? You look like a sad puppy. It's almost heartbreaking."

"I know, but I can't help it. I just wish –" Cappie said.

"That you would've asked her out." Rebecca finished for him.

Cappie nodded. "I know it's my fault. And I will get over it, eventually."

"Well, I hope so. You're a great guy Cap and you shouldn't pine over someone if they were never yours to begin with."

"Always wise as I remembered, Rebecca," Cappie told her.

"Of course," Rebecca said grinning at him. "I'm going to talk to Ashleigh." As Rebecca left his side, Cappie sighed. He knew Rebecca was right. It wasn't like Casey was ever his girlfriend, but there was something about her that he'd always liked. Three years ago when Evan and Casey had gotten back together, Cappie made excuses so that he wouldn't have to go out with them so much. It didn't help that the three of them lived in Chicago. Evan or Casey was always calling him to come hang out and he'd always say he was busy. The truth was it killed him to see Casey on the arms of another guy, even if he happened to be a good guy like Evan. Some guys had all the luck in the world, he thought bitterly.

He noticed Evan walking towards him with two glasses of red wine and he gave his friend a smile. "Great party, Chambers," Cappie said, taking one of the glasses.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect for Casey. I wanted all our closest friends here and our parents." Evan replied.

"You certainly outdid yourself." Cappie said.

"I have one more surprise." Evan said excitedly.

"What?" Cappie asked. "Is someone going to jump out of the cake?" Cappie asked teasingly.

"Nah," Evan said, unable to contain his smile. "Walk with me," he nudged Cappie's arm and they made their way to the kitchen. Evan sat his glass of wine on the counter. He made sure they were completely alone and closed the kitchen door. He turned to Cappie and pulled a small velvet box out from underneath his blazer. He opened the box up for Cappie to see. It was a beautiful 1.5 carat princess cut diamond ring set on a platinum band. "I'm going to ask Casey to marry me."

Cappie was shocked as he heard Evan's words. When he realized Evan was giving him a concerned look, Cappie forced himself to smile. "Oh man, that's awesome. Wow, just awesome." He put his hand out for him to shake.

"Thanks man," Evan replied. "I've wanted to tell someone all day. Of course our parents know. I had to ask Mr. C for her hand in marriage. They're all thrilled. I can't wait to ask her."

"When are you going to do it?" Cappie asked.

Evan smirked. "Right about now." He turned to head back towards the party. Cappie couldn't move and stood in his place. Evan turned to him, "You coming?"

"Just give me a few seconds," Cappie said.

"Sure, man," Evan told him. "Besides, I'm not asking her until I see my best man out there."

"Best man?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah, if Casey says yes, I want you to be my best man." Evan said. "What do you say?"

"It'd be an honor," Cappie told him quietly. As Evan left the kitchen, Cappie looked away and closed his eyes. He knew Evan wanted his support out there, but how was he supposed to watch his friend propose to the girl of his dreams? Begrudgingly Cappie made his way back to the party and got ready to have his heart broken for a third time.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it's taken a while to update this story. I've been really busy at work and haven't had much free time. I'll try to update as often as I can. Thanks for reading!****

* * *

**

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Two**

As Cappie slowly made his way back into the living room area, he watched as Evan walked over to Casey and grabbed her left hand in his. Casey's eyes sparkled as she laughed. She turned her attention to Evan and he let go of her hand and raised his glass of wine to the crowd. He lightly tapped the glass to get everyone's attention. Everyone turned around to stare at the golden couple.

Evan cleared his throat and smiled at everyone. "I want to thank all of you for making it here to celebrate Casey's 25th birthday. It means a lot to the both of us."

"And we thank you for buying our plane tickets," Wade exclaimed, which made their friends laugh.

Evan grinned and continued, "Anyway, I wanted to make a toast to Casey." Evan took Casey's hand and squeezed it. "Casey, I want nothing more in this world to make you happy and to love you. Everyone in this room is a better person for having you in their life. You're just that wonderful."

Cappie silently groaned with disgust. Leave it to Evan to always say the right and perfect things. He knew he should be happy for his best friend, but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if he wanted to witness the next thing that was going to happen.

"So, on this 25th birthday of yours I want you to feel loved and honored." Evan smiled at Casey as she wiped tears from her eyes. She leaned over and kissed him lightly. "And I have one more surprise for you."

Casey shook her head and smiled. "Another one? How are you going to top the surprise party? This is already pretty fantastic."

Evan grinned. "Close your eyes."

Casey squinted her eyes at him with suspicion. "I don't know if I should."

"Trust me, Case, close your eyes." Evan urged.

Casey looked around at her friends' faces and they all smiled and nodded. Her eyes landed on Cappie's face and she noticed the sad look on it. Cappie noticed her looking at him and he quickly smiled. He saw the concerned look on her face and it made him even crazier for her. He continued smiling at her and nodded his head towards Evan, urging her to comply with Evan's request. She gave him one last look and returned her attention to Evan.

Cappie watched as she closed her eyes. In the next instant everyone gasped as they noticed Evan pulling the velvet box from his blazer and knelt down in front of Casey.

Evan cleared his throat, "Okay Case, you can open your eyes."

Casey slowly opened her eyes and tears came to her hazel eyes as she noticed Evan kneeling before her. She brought a hand up to her face in surprise. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," she started muttering.

Evan took Casey's left hand in his and gave it a gentle kiss. "Casey Marie Cartwright, you've made me a happy man ever since you agreed to go out with me again. After three years together, there's no doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. In front of our parents and friends, I ask you this; will you make me an even happier man by being my wife?" Evan couldn't believe how emotional he was getting; he felt a tear streak down his cheek.

Casey nodded her head and cried, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, of course I'll be your wife." Evan stood up and wrapped his arms around Casey as they kissed. Everyone was cheering all around them. As they broke apart from their embrace, Evan placed the ring on Casey's finger.

"It fits!" Evan teased and caused everyone to laugh.

Soon, the happy couple was surrounded by their parents and friends as everyone congratulated them. All the girls were dying to see the ring on Casey's finger and it wasn't long before Casey declared Ashleigh her Maid-of-Honor and Rebecca as one of her bridesmaids.

Cappie knew he had to go over and congratulate them sooner or later. Here was the proof he needed to move on. Evan and Casey were going to be husband and wife; there was no way he could disrupt their life now. He had to let her go. Rebecca was right, Casey was never his to begin with so why continue to pine after her? But Cappie knew it was an easier thing to be said than done. He shrugged and muttered "It's now or never," under his breath and made his way towards Casey and Evan.

As soon as Casey saw him, she walked towards him with a big smile. She threw her arms around him for a hug. Cappie gave her a soft peck on the cheek and knew his lips were lingering a little longer than appropriate. He chuckled and backed away and smiled down at her. "Congratulations Casey, you're going to be a beautiful bride. I have no doubts about that."

Casey smiled. "Thanks Cappie. Evan tells me you're his Best Man. I think that's wonderful. It'll be fun to have you're involvement with the wedding."

"Yeah," Cappie agreed lamely. "It'll be fun."

They stood there a few seconds longer awkwardly. Casey looked at Cappie and noticed his demeanor. He seemed happy for Evan and her but there was something off about his manner. Maybe Cappie didn't think they were ready for marriage, could that be it?

"Are you okay, Cappie?" Casey asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know; it's just that earlier I saw you and you kind of looked sad." Casey told him.

"Casey, I'm perfectly fine. I just have some things on my mind, that's all."

"Okay," Casey said quietly. "I just thought, uh, never mind." Casey said with a wave of her hand.

"What?" Cappie asked.

Casey rolled her eyes. "You're happy for us, right?"

"Of course I am. You guys couldn't be more perfect for each other." Cappie said convincingly. "You're really great Casey and I think Evan's a lucky man."

Casey's smiled widened. "I'm glad you think so. It's important that I get your approval, Cap."

"Why do you need my approval?" Cappie asked with concern.

"Evan's your best friend and you've been a big part of his life and I'm also a big part of it, but now that we're getting married it's also important that you and I are a part of each other's lives, too." Casey said shyly. "I know it sounds silly, but it'd mean a lot to me if we could become better friends."

Cappie couldn't help but stare into Casey's eyes as she spoke. She was just too good, he thought. "Casey, believe me, I'd like to be better friends, too."

Casey threw her arms around him for another hug and Cappie breathed in her scent of vanilla and honey. As he hugged Casey, he felt someone watching him and he looked around the room and his eyes met Rebecca's. She gave him a small smile. He could see there was concern in her eyes. Cappie smiled back and nodded. Cappie finally pulled away from Casey and turned his attention to congratulate Evan. It was time for him to concede.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Three**

A week had passed since Casey's birthday party and Casey and Evan's engagement. Cappie and Evan made plans to meet up for happy hour. Cappie was sitting in a booth at Sloan's, one of their favorite bars. He looked forward to seeing his friend. He hadn't seen Evan since the party. In some ways he knew he was avoiding spending time with both Evan and Casey. They had invited him over for dinner the other night, but he had lied that he had to work late.

To be honest, he wasn't sure if he could be with Casey in the same room without feeling awkward. At some point, someone was bound to catch on that he was crazy about her. If Rebecca could see it, who else wouldn't? He looked around the bar and observed the other patrons. A group of college kids were sitting by the big flat-screen TV watching the Bulls game; two attractive women were at the bar seeking attention; a few couples were scattered throughout Sloan's, some holding hands, others sucking face. Cappie looked away and focused his attention on the game while drinking his bottle of Guinness beer.

He noticed movement by the front doors and smiled as he saw Evan walk in and towards his booth. Evan sat across from Cappie and smirked.

"What?" Cappie asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice those hot girls at the bar?" Evan teased.

"They're okay, not really my type." Cappie said.

"Back at CRU, you had no type. What's your type now?" Evan asked.

_Blonde, beautiful, and taken_, Cappie thought to himself. He rolled his eyes at Evan. "What's it matter to you anyway? I don't need your help in finding a girl, okay?"

"Fine," Evan said. "But it'd be fun to have them join us, don't you think?"

Cappie gave Evan a look. "Dude, you have the best girlfriend, I mean, fiancée in the world. Why would you even bother with _that_?" Cappie finished by nodding in the girls' direction.

"I'm not married yet," Evan teased with a big grin on his face. Then his face turned serious, "But seriously, it's been a long week at work and Casey left for San Diego this afternoon, so some female attention could do my ego some good. Besides, it's just flirting; what's the harm in that?"

Cappie shook his head. "I don't know," he said begrudgingly. "But do what you have to."

"I'm glad you see it my way." Evan got out of the booth and walked towards the two girls. Cappie watched as Evan talked to the girls with ease. He really was a smooth talker, wasn't he? He observed the girls and agreed that they were pretty hot. One of the girls was blonde, petite, and slender, her red dressing hugging her curves. He could tell Evan was totally into the blonde because he couldn't keep his eyes off her chest. The second girl was a brunette, tall, and slim; she was wearing a black mini-skirt showing off her long legs and a baby blue top with skinny straps. The girl wasn't as endowed as her blonde friend, but there was something striking about her. It didn't take long before they followed Evan back to the booth.

"Cappie, please meet our new friends, Vanessa and Katrina." Evan said. "Ladies, this is my best friend Cappie. I can vouch that he's the greatest guy in the world."

Cappie gave them a small smile. "Hey," he greeted.

"Cap, why don't you make room for Vanessa, and Katrina, you can sit next to me." Evan suggested.

Cappie scooted over as the brunette sat next to him. She gave him a big smile. Cappie watched as she slid in and crossed one long tan leg over the other. Vanessa noticed him watching and winked at him. Cappie looked away blushing. Katrina slid into the booth, followed by Evan. He noticed Evan put an arm around Katrina, his hand draped over her shoulder barely grazing her heaving breasts. Cappie gave Evan a look, but his friend ignored him.

"So ladies, what are you drinking?" Evan asked.

"I like me a dirty martini," Katrina said salaciously, licking her red lips with her tongue, while looking up at Evan. "The dirtier, the better," she whispered. Cappie shivered in disgust. _That was just so trashy_, he thought.

Cappie turned towards Vanessa. "What would you like?"

Vanessa smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. "A cosmo's fine."

"Great, I'll go get the drinks," Cappie said hurriedly. "Excuse me," he said to Vanessa. She got out of the booth to let him out. As he walked towards the bar, she slid back into the booth. Cappie walked towards the bar and waited for the bartender. He snuck a look back at his friend and the girls and noticed that Evan and Katrina were really into each other. "This is not good," he said under his breath. He knew he should've stopped Evan from bringing the girls over, but what could he do? It wasn't like he could tell Evan what to do, for as long as he'd known Evan, the guy did whatever he wanted.

The bartended finally tended to him and Cappie gave him their drink orders. He decided to stay at the bar as long as possible. A few moments later, he felt someone take a seat next to him. It was Vanessa. She gave him a small smile.

"I think your friend likes my friend," she said as she rolled her brown eyes.

"And I think your friend likes my friend." Cappie told her. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Maybe hang at the bar, leave them alone. Cause to tell you the truth, I'm not sure if I can sit there watching them all ga-ga over each other. It's a little nauseating." Vanessa said with a grin.

"I hear ya," Cappie agreed. He decided that Vanessa was a pretty cool girl and he let his guard down. "So, what's your story?"

Vanessa chewed on her bottom lip before answering. "Hmmm, I'm 26, work as an executive assistant for some ass at an accounting firm, recently single because my boyfriend dumped me for an 18-year-old, and depressed because tonight was my night to get a guy, not hers. Trust me, if Katrina wasn't my long time friend, I wouldn't be out with her. She gets all the attention."

"Wow, that's pretty honest," Cappie said.

"Well, I figure it's easier than playing some game. Now, what about you? I get that you're uncomfortable with us joining you at the booth. What's up with that?" Vanessa asked.

Cappie shrugged. "I was looking forward to hanging out with my best friend is all," he said.

"Awww, that's kind of sweet." Vanessa smiled at him. She turned to the booth, "And that's not." She jerked her head towards the booth. Cappie turned and saw Evan and Katrina kissing, their hands roaming all over one another.

Cappie groaned. He had to do something. This wasn't fair to Casey. "Vanessa, I think you're pretty cool and all, but I need to take care of that. Evan can't do this."

"And why's that?" Vanessa asked.

"He just can't." Cappie told her. He excused himself and walked towards the booth. He cleared his throat to get their attention. Evan and Katrina broke apart and looked at Cappie with annoyance. "Let's go Evan."

"Leave me alone, I'm a grown man," Evan argued.

"Come on, let's go. You know you can't do this." Cappie urged.

Evan turned to Katrina, "Will you excuse me for a sec, babe?" Evan got out of the booth and walked with Cappie outside of the bar. "Dude, what's your problem?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?" Cappie asked with annoyance.

"Come on, I need this." Evan whined.

"What?" Cappie exclaimed. "You have the greatest girl in the world and you're willing to give that all up for one night with _that_?"

"Who says anything about giving up Casey?" Evan argued. "Casey will not find out about any of this, you hear me? What she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"Are you kidding me?" Cappie asked. "Please tell me this is the first time you strayed."

Evan shrugged. "Come on, I'm only human."

Cappie narrowed his eyes at him in disgust. "You proposed to her last week."

"And I'll still marry her. She's the one I want to marry and go home to every night. But what I do in between won't matter." Evan said smugly.

"Oh my God, I'm gonna be sick." Cappie replied. "You cannot do this to Casey. She deserves better. Much better."

"Fine, I promise not to cheat on Casey. You're right." Evan agreed.

Cappie sighed with relief. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Well, after this weekend, I promise to be faithful." Evan said with a big grin. "Katrina is so damn hot. I'd be crazy to pass that up."

Cappie shook his head. "I can't stick around for this. I won't stick around for this. I can't believe you, man."

"Come on Cap, don't be like this," Evan said.

"Don't be like what?" Cappie challenged.

"Why are you so against what I'm doing? Why does it matter to you?" Evan asked. "Back at CRU, you were seeing multiple girls at once."

"That's the point. We're not in college anymore Evan. Those days are gone. What I did then was stupid, but it's not like I was engaged to any of those girls. But this is much more serious because you're not engaged to just some girl, but you're engaged to Casey, and she's my friend and someone I care about." Cappie said with sadness.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Fine, you make a good point. But trust me, all this bad behavior changes after this weekend. I promise to be faithful to Casey, okay?"

"Whatever, dude," Cappie muttered. "I'm leaving. Have a fan-fucking-tastic time tonight." Cappie said sarcastically as he walked past Evan with anger and annoyance. As Cappie made his way home, he couldn't believe his friend. How long had he been doing this to Casey? It was clear from Evan that he'd done this numerous times. It sickened him to think about Evan sleeping with other girls and then going home to Casey and sleeping with her. It was wrong, plain wrong. He knew what he had to do: he needed to tell Casey the truth. He didn't care that he was breaking some kind of bro code, but Casey was his friend, too. She deserved better. All he knew was that if Casey was his fiancée, he'd be hers and only hers.

Cappie took his cell phone out of his back pocket and looked up Casey's name. He smiled at the photo of Casey that accompanied her number. He remembered telling her to smile and he snapped the photo of her. Her eyes were lit with laughter and she smiled widely at him. He was about to press the call button when he realized he couldn't do it. _What would he say? "Hey Case, it's me, Cap. Look I caught your fiancé cheating."_ Cappie groaned. Nobody wanted to hear that. He decided to give Evan the benefit of the doubt. He'd wait and see if his friend's faithfulness was true. If Evan didn't change his ways, then he'd talk to Casey for one last look at Casey's smiling face, Cappie shut his phone and continued his way home. "Damn you, Evan," he muttered under his breath.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Four**

Casey stared at the ring on her left hand and smiled. She couldn't believe that she was engaged. Evan had blown her away with the surprise party and the engagement. She was excited to be a bride and loved showing off her ring. Evan and she picked June 6th as their wedding date; it was less than a year from now and there was a lot to do. The day after her party, Ashleigh, Rebecca, and she had gone to Barnes & Noble and picked up several bridal magazines. They had pilfered through the pages and placed tiny post-its on what they liked.

She had spent the past weekend in San Diego with Ashleigh and Rebecca and now that she was back in Chicago, she missed her friends dearly. While in San Diego, they had gone to a few boutiques to find the perfect wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses. Along with Ashleigh and Rebecca, Casey had asked Jordan and Frannie to be her other bridesmaids. She knew Evan had picked Cappie as his Best Man, and asked Calvin, Grant (another Omega Chi brother), and his older brother Patrick to be his groomsmen. Casey had been worried at first that Patrick would be hurt that Evan didn't ask him to be his Best Man, but Patrick was cool with it.

Casey looked at her cell phone and knew she had to make the call soon. It was already Wednesday and he may already have plans. She didn't know why she was nervous; it was just Cappie after all. Casey wished it was Evan that could go with her, but Evan said he had a lot of work to do this weekend and needed to stay in town. Evan had suggested that she call Cappie and she had decided it'd be a perfect opportunity for them to become better friends. Casey loved her job as an event planner. She'd been invited by the manager of the Pleasant Hill Golf Resort to spend this coming weekend there to tour the place and play unlimited games of golf; she was also given one of their suites to enjoy. All she had to do was meet with the manager for an informal dinner Saturday night and hear all about what Pleasant Hill could offer. She knew Evan and Cappie often played golf together, so at least she wouldn't be wasting this opportunity on just anyone.

_Here goes_, Casey thought as she picked up her phone and punched in Cappie's number. After a few rings, he answered. "Hey Cappie, it's Casey," she said.

"Casey," Cappie said with surprise. "What's up?"

"So, I know it's kind of last minute and you may already have plans, but I have to go to the Pleasant Hill Golf Resort this weekend and I'm allowed to bring a guest and since you love golf so much, I'm wondering if you'd like to accompany me." Casey asked.

"Wow, Pleasant Hill," Cappie said. "I hear it's pretty awesome there. Isn't Evan going?"

"No, he has to work so he thought you might enjoy the weekend away. I'm hoping you do, too. It'd be fun to hang out and play golf. Plus, they're giving me this incredible suite and we can play all the golf we want. So, what do you say?"

"Well, it does sound like a pretty spectacular deal. Okay, I'm in. When do we leave?" Cappie replied with a big smile on his face.

"Friday afternoon. It's about an hour and half from here. I'll come by and pick you up. Thanks for coming with me, Cap. It'll be great!" Casey said excitedly.

"Oh wait, do I need to reserve a room?" Cappie asked.

"They're giving me a suite. I'm sure there'll be plenty of room for the both of us." Casey said with a laugh.

"And you're sure Evan's okay with all of this?" Cappie asked.

"Yes, it was his idea I invite you and I'm glad I did. I meant it when I said I'd like to become better friends, so this weekend is as good a time to start." Casey replied.

"Sounds great, Case. I'll see you Friday." Cappie said.

"See you. And one more thing," Casey said.

"What?"

"Prepare to get your ass kicked!" Casey said laughing.

Cappie shook his head and laughed, thinking how cool Casey really was. "Whatever, stop bragging. I'll meet you on the green."

"Okay, bye Cappie." As Casey closed her cell phone, she couldn't help but smile. Why was it that every time she talked to Cappie, it was so easy? It was too bad Cappie didn't have a girlfriend because he was such a great guy. Maybe she'd help him find one. Truth be told, Casey never told anyone, but back at CRU, there was a time when she had the biggest crush on Cappie. She thought he'd been interested in her, too, but he never asked her out. So, she watched as he hooked up with every girl possible, waiting for her turn. It never happened, but maybe it was better this way. She was with Evan, the love of her life, and they were going to be husband and wife. It didn't get much better than that.

* * *

Cappie couldn't contain the smile on his face as he finished his call with Casey. He knew it was wrong of him to have ideas, but he was getting the chance to be alone with the girl of his dreams this weekend and they would be sharing a room together. He knew he'd have to try his hardest to remember that Casey was his best friend's girl and he'd never do anything to mess it up. He needed to call Evan to make sure his friend was really okay with this plan.

Cappie dialed Evan's number and waited for him to answer. "Hey Lambers," Cappie teased as Evan picked up.

"Hey Crappy, what's up?" Evan teased back. They'd been calling each other those nicknames since CRU.

"So, I just got a call from Casey inviting me to Pleasant Hill." Cappie said.

"Are you able to go?" Evan asked.

"I told her it'd be awesome. You're cool with it?" Cappie asked.

"Of course I am; why wouldn't I be?" Evan replied.

"Well, Casey told me we'd be sharing the suite. Is that cool?" Cappie asked again.

Evan chuckled. "Yeah, it's cool. It's a suite; there'll be plenty of room. Besides, it's not like you're going to make a play on my girl, right?"

"Of course not," Cappie said with a nervous laugh, feeling his cheeks flushed. "I just wanted to check and make sure you'd okay with all of this."

"Have fun," Evan said. "I mean it. A few rounds of golf could do you some good."

"Yeah, you're right," Cappie said. "You'll be disappointed that you skipped out on this. Pleasant Hill's supposed to be pretty great."

"Well," Evan said with a hushed tone. "Don't be too sad for me. I'll have my hands full."

Cappie's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"Remember that babe Katrina from a couple of weekends ago?" Evan asked.

Cappie groaned. "Oh come on Evan; please tell me you haven't been seeing her?"

Evan suppressed a laugh. "Okay, I'm not."

"Dude?" Cappie urged. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't help it. I think I'm just a little scared of the ball and chain." Evan said.

"That's your excuse?" Cappie said with disgust. "Casey doesn't deserve this."

"And are you going to say something?" Evan challenged.

"No," Cappie said dejectedly. "I wish you would stop seeing that other chick. It's not fair to either of them."

"Says the man that juggled three to four women at a time." Evan said.

"Yeah, I may have done that, but that was back at CRU and I wasn't committed to any of them. You asked Casey to marry you. If you didn't want that, then maybe you should let Casey go." Cappie said with exasperation.

"No, I'd never let Casey go. She's the one I want to marry. I do. I just need to have a little fun before I'm committed for life." Evan argued.

"Whatever dude," Cappie said with annoyance. "I just hope you stop this behavior before it's too late."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Evan asked.

"I'm just saying, these kinds of things always reveal themselves one way or another. Casey's smart and she'll figure it out. So, if you really love Casey like you say you do, then let that other chick go. It's not worth it Evan." Cappie said.

"Fine, you're right." Evan said. "You're right. I'll let this other chick go once this weekend is over. I promise."

"I hope you keep your word." Cappie said quietly.

"I will." Evan insisted. "Look I have a call at 3:00 that I need to prep for. Have fun this weekend and take care of my girl."

"Sure," Cappie said as he hung up the phone. This time he was no longer smiling. He didn't get what Evan's problem was. He had Casey Cartwright as his fiancée and he was screwing it up with some big-breasted floozy. If there was one thing Cappie vowed never to do, it was that. He didn't believe in infidelity and he'd never let himself do that to another person. He knew in his mind that he should say something to Casey, but at the same time he had to be loyal to Evan. He just hoped Evan would keep his words.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Five**

Cappie waited nervously for Casey. She had called him the night before and told him she'd be stopping by his place around 2:00 pm. It would give them enough time to get out of the city before traffic got really bad. He had his golf clubs perched against the wall of his apartment building and his weekend bag at his foot. He told Casey he'd wait for her downstairs so she wouldn't have to find a parking space.

Cappie was going over his conversation with Evan. He hadn't talked to his best friend since Wednesday, but he really hoped that after this weekend Evan would stop seeing Katrina. He was still in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Casey honk twice at him as she pulled up in front of his building.

"Hey Cappie!" Casey exclaimed with a laugh.

Cappie broke out his reverie and whistled quietly under his breath. He wasn't sure which beauty he was whistling at: Casey or the red-hot convertible she was in. "Wow, what a beauty." Cappie said with a laugh as he grabbed his clubs and his bag and placed them in the back seat.

"I know, right? Well since my company's paying for the rental, I upgraded to this hot number." Casey said, her eyes sparkling.

Cappie smiled at her and he knew he was whistling about her a few seconds ago. She looked amazing in a simple white tee and on top of her golden hair was an olive green cap, which only enhanced her hazel eyes. Evan was a lucky bastard, he thought with annoyance. Cappie got into the passenger seat and pulled the seat belt and buckled in. "Ready to have fun this weekend?" He asked.

"Most def," Casey said. "Let's get out of here." She smirked at him as she pulled some sunglasses on.

As they made their way out of the city and headed towards Pleasant Hill, Cappie was surprised at how easy it was to talk to Casey. They'd been talking non-stop about everything and everyone and their days at CRU. Cappie knew he was sneaking glances at Casey as they talked. He was glad he was wearing his sunglasses so that she wouldn't notice. He loved how alive she was whenever she was telling a story. They were talking about Rusty, Casey's younger brother and Cappie's fellow KT, who also happened to be Cappie's little brother while he was a pledge.

"Thank you Cappie," Casey said with a serious look on her face.

"What are you thanking me for?" Cappie asked.

"For being there for Rusty. He needed all the guidance he could get at CRU and you didn't disappoint him," Casey said, then continued shyly, "or me for that matter." She looked ahead at the road, afraid to make eye contact with Cappie. She didn't know what she was feeling, but for the last half hour, she almost forgot that she had a fiancé. She was having too much fun with Cappie and she was surprised at how comfortable she felt with him.

"When Rusty first came to the KT house and told me his name, I knew it was no coincidence that there were two Cartwrights at CRU, so once he decided to rush KT, I thought I'd take him under my wing. I figured Rusty was probably pretty new to our world." Cappie told her.

Casey nodded. "I'm glad he came to CRU. I have to admit at first I dreaded having my little brother there in my world, but I realized I liked having him close by. He's a good guy."

"Definitely," Cappie agreed. "So, do you think he and Jordan are ever going to marry?"

Casey tilted her head back and laughed. "I have no doubts about that happening. I'm sure by next year; we'll have another CRU wedding to go to."

"Probably," Cappie said laughing. "It'll be fun though to see everyone again. Your birthday party was pretty great. I hadn't seen Beaver or Wade in months, so it was cool that Evan was able to get everyone out."

"Yeah," Casey said. "That was pretty great. I miss Ash and Bex like crazy. I wish they were both closer to help me plan the wedding. Evan's been so busy at work that I've been making the calls to find a place to have the reception. I think he had to work late almost every night this week. I barely saw him today and now I'm away for the weekend. For two people that live in the same house, I think I saw Evan for a good hour only. Weird, huh?"

Cappie shrugged. "Yeah, that is kind of weird. Did Evan tell you what he's working on?"

"I don't know, some new project or something. So I guess I'll be making some of the big decisions for the wedding on my own. I still have to find a location for the reception and most places are booking up fast since everyone likes to have a summer wedding. Go figure."

"Well, if you need help, maybe I can help you." Cappie offered before he realized what he was saying.

"Are you serious? Because if you are I might have to tell you that I love you and you'll be helping me out a ton! I could always use a second opinion once I go and see the venues." Casey said excitedly.

Cappie knew he was blushing when she said the 'I love you' part; it may have been in jest, but it definitely made his heart jump a bit. He gave her a big smile. "I'm serious, if you need help, I'm there. Besides there's got to be more than just being the Best Man. I know I'll be throwing an awesome bachelor party, but what else is there for me to do?"

Casey was laughing as she took her eyes off the road for a second to look at him. "Thanks Cap, you don't know how much I appreciate this." Casey was glad she was wearing sunglasses because Cappie wouldn't be able to see her eyes. She was now more than certain that there was a definite connection here and she needed to stop it. He was her friend, after all and she was engaged to his best friend. Without knowing what else to say or do, Casey turned her attention back on the road and told herself to focus on it. They had about an hour before they got to Pleasant Hill. Maybe it was time to drive in peace before this mutual attraction went further. "Hey Cap, do you mind if I turn some music on?"

"Sure," Cappie said quietly. Something had definitely changed in that moment. One minute they were talking and enjoying each other's company and now Casey was acting a little weird. He was glad that he wasn't the only one feeling the connection, but he knew he needed to back off a bit for the time being. "I might take a nap, if that's okay with you."

Casey nodded as she turned the radio on and started humming along with the music. Cappie reclined his seat back and closed his eyes, but not before taking a peek at Casey. He admired her tan arms and watched the profile of her face. He sighed and decided to stare up at the sky. It was a gorgeous August afternoon and the skies were clear and blue. He couldn't wait to get on the green and play a round of golf. He also couldn't wait to see what this weekend would unfold. He just hoped he could remember that he was here as friend and nothing more.


	6. Chapter 6

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Six**

"Hey Cap," Casey said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder to wake him. "We're here."

Cappie stirred and slowly opened his eyes. Cappie stretched his arms over his head and stepped out of the convertible. Two attendants approached their car as Casey directed them to retrieve their golf clubs and luggage from the back seat. She handed the car keys to one of the attendants, a young dark-haired guy who smiled appreciatively at Casey. The other attendant had their stuff on a cart and led them into the lobby.

Casey fell in love with décor of the lobby. It was simple, modern, and clean. There was a beautiful fountain in the center of the lobby. Cream-colored chaises and lounge chairs were set along the sides of the lobby. The main desk was manned by attractive girls in navy blazers. One of them was wearing a name tag that read "Annie". The attendant waited for them as Casey and Cappie approached the desk to check in.

"Welcome to Pleasant Hill," Annie said brightly. "Do you have a reservation with us today?"

"Yes, the name is Cartwright." Casey said.

Annie tapped the keyboard with her perfectly manicured fingers and nodded as she located Casey's reservation. "Ah, here you are," she replied. "I will inform Mr. Davies that you've arrived. We're honored to have you with us this weekend. We've got you in a suite on the top floor which overlooks the whole course."

"Perfect," Casey said with a big smile. She looked to Cappie and he grinned back at her.

Annie looked at the couple and smiled. "We'll have Jake bring your clubs to the club house and they'll store them for you there. He'll also bring your luggage up to your room. Now, will you and your husband need one keycard or two?"

Casey laughed nervously and quickly said. "Oh, we're not married. We're just friends."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Annie said apologetically. "I just thought, uh never mind. So, you want two keys then?"

"Yes please," Casey said. She looked at Cappie and noticed him slowly nodding his head.

Annie prepared the key cards and placed them in an envelope and gave them to Casey. "Here you go. When you check out on Sunday, just drop the keys off here and we'll take care of everything else for you. If you follow Jake, he'll take you to your room. Enjoy your time here!"

"Thanks Annie," Casey and Cappie said in unison. They both looked at each other and blushed.

Annie watched them walk away and shook her head slowly. For two people that claimed they were _just_ friends, there was something going on there. She shrugged and picked up the phone to inform their club manager that his special guest had checked in.

Casey and Cappie were quiet as Jake led them into the elevators and pressed the 8 button. She was avoiding looking at him and Cappie was doing the same. She knew she had to say something because she didn't want them to be awkward towards each other all weekend.

As the elevator doors opened, Jake led them to room 835 and opened the door for them. Cappie gave Jake a tip as he finished placing their bags in the room. He said good-bye to them and left them alone.

"Wow," Casey said with amazement. "Check out that view." She nodded towards the large panel windows that looked out to the golf course and lake. Casey nodded appreciatively as she looked around the suite. They were standing in a large living room. To the left side of the room was a plasma TV and situated around the TV in an L-shape was an ecru colored couch and matching loveseat. A glass coffee table was in front of them. To the right side of the room was a glass desk with a big comfortable leather chair. A small hallway led to the bedroom. Casey checked the bedroom out and was ready to jump onto the king-size bed. It was covered with a navy comforter. She walked to the bed and placed her hand on it to feel if it was soft or firm.

"I'll bring your bag in here. You should get the bedroom anyway." Cappie interrupted her thoughts from the doorway.

Casey turned around and looked at him. "Cap, look at how big this bed is. It's fine if we share it."

"I don't know, Case," Cappie said slowly. "Do you think it's a good idea?"

Casey shrugged. "I think so. I mean, we're friends here, right?" She was looking into Cappie's eyes and she noticed his cheeks flushing.

"Yeah, we're friends," Cappie agreed, staring back at her. He knew he wasn't imagining the sparks between them.

"Then that's settled. We'll share the bed." Casey told him, breaking her gaze from him.

"Fine." Cappie said. He turned around and made his way back to the living room to grab their bags. He brought them into the bedroom and placed Casey's bag on the bed. She was on the left side of the bed and he stood across from her. He had to say something. "Casey?"

"Yes?" She asked as she unzipped her small suitcase.

"Is it just me, or is something going on here?" Cappie asked before he could lose his nerve.

Casey paused and looked up at him. "I don't know. I thought things were normal, and then all of a sudden, it felt weird to be around you." Casey shook her head, "Not that you're weird or anything," she said quickly.

Cappie chuckled a bit, which made them both loosen up a bit. "Good, it's not just me," he teased. Then he gave her a look. _It was as good a time to tell her_, he told himself. "I think I need to clear the air here." He said softly.

"About what?" Casey asked.

"I'm going to tell you something and after you hear it, you can decide what you want to do."

Casey nodded her head and said, "Okay. What is it?" She could feel her stomach doing flip-flops, nervous to find out what Cappie was going to tell her.

"The truth is," Cappie started slowly, "I like," he stammered a bit as Casey's hazel eyes bore into his. He cleared his throat and started over again. "I like to hog the blanket." He silently groaned at the lame thing he just said. He had meant to tell her he liked her but as she looked at him, he knew he couldn't say it.

Casey started laughing at what he said. "Well in that case, perhaps you need to sleep in the living room. That couch did look pretty comfortable."

Cappie sighed. "Seriously, it's fine if I sleep out there. Maybe it's better this way. I don't think Evan would be too pleased to hear we're sharing a bed."

Casey nodded. "Perhaps you're right." She looked at the clock next to the bed. "Say, it's almost 4:00 and I'd love nothing more than just to relax at this moment. Want to hit the pool?" Once Cappie made his joke, it brought Casey back to reality a bit and the awkwardness between them seemed to fade away.

"Nah," Cappie said. "Why don't you go ahead? I have to do some work anyway. I'll probably need a couple of hours. Maybe we can grab dinner around 6:30?"

"Sure," Casey said with a smile. "Well, then, if you'll excuse me, I need to change."

"Oh right," Cappie laughed nervously. He took his bag and walked back to the living room. He grabbed his laptop and set it on top of the desk. He was getting it set up and reading over the resort's policy about Wi-Fi and internet connections. He was so engrossed in what he was doing that he almost didn't hear Casey coming out of the bedroom. He didn't want to stare too long at her but she looked stunning.

Her blonde hair fell in waves past her shoulders. She was wearing a simple v-neck dress over her bikini. He knew she was wearing one because he could see the ties from her bikini top around her neck. The white straps of her bikini contrasted against her tan skin. The dress fell mid-thigh and showed off her toned legs. "Well, I'm off," Casey called as she made her way to the door with a couple of magazines in her arms. "See you later, Cap, don't work too hard." As the door shut behind her, Cappie put his hands in his face and groaned. How was he supposed to survive the next two days alone with Casey? He wanted to do nothing more than take her in his arms and declare his love for her. Maybe he needed to get his own room after all. He wasn't sure how much longer he could take this torture.


	7. Chapter 7

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Seven**

Casey was lying in a lounge chair with the latest issue of _Vogue_ in her lap. She'd been sitting out in the sun for the last 45 minutes and it felt great. She took a sip of the margarita that was sitting on a table next to her. She was surprised at how peaceful it was by the pool. There were a few people swimming in the pool and about six others lying in lounge chairs like her. Casey knew she needed to lay on her stomach so that the sun could graze her backside. She stood up and adjusted her bikini top and bottom. She flattened out the lounge chair and laid on top of it. She went back to flipping through the magazine pages. After a few minutes, a dark shadow loomed over her, blocking her sunlight.

She craned her neck up and found a tall dark-haired guy staring down at her. "Excuse me?" Casey asked politely.

"Hey there," the guy said, drying his hair with a towel. "Is this seat taken next to you?"

Casey had her sunglasses on and she was glad the guy couldn't see her rolling her eyes. "No, it's not taken."

"Mind if I sit here and keep you company?" The guy perched himself on the chair and extended his hand out to hers. "I'm Mark."

Casey shook his hand and gave him a small smile. "I'm Casey."

"So Casey, what brings you to Pleasant Hill? Where are you from?"

"I'm here for work." Casey said quickly. "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I just came down here to relax. And I'm not interested in having company."

Mark reached out and took Casey's hand back in his. "Aw, come on now, you don't mean that."

"Please let go of my hand," Casey said as she tried to take her hand back. As she did so, she noticed Mark eyeing her up and down. It definitely gave her the creeps. She looked around to see if anyone on the Pleasant Hill staff was around. She couldn't see anyone, not even the bartenders that had served her drinks earlier.

"I'll let go if you promise to meet me for drinks later." Mark suggested.

"I don't think so." Casey said with annoyance. She tried to pull her hand away and Mark squeezed it tighter. "Let. Go. Of. My. Hand." She said through gritted teeth, enunciating each word at a time.

"How about a kiss?" Mark teased as he tried to pull Casey closer to him.

Casey was ready to scream, but before she could, a voice behind her said, "Hey honey, I'm done with work now and I thought I'd join you. Is this man bothering you?"

Casey turned around in relief and there stood Cappie in dark swim trunks. She felt Mark let go of her hand. "Hi sweetie," Casey said, jumping up from the chair and giving Cappie a kiss on the cheek. "No, he's not bothering me. In fact, I think he was just leaving." She turned and glared at Mark.

Mark shrugged his shoulders and sheepishly said, "Sorry man, I didn't know the lady was already spoken for. Sorry."

As soon as Mark was a good distance from them, Casey threw her arms around Cappie. "Thank you for saving me."

Cappie was still stunned by the kiss on the cheek. He also noticed how nice she fit in his arms. He smiled and hugged her back. "I'm glad I got here in time, too. Are you okay?"

Casey stepped away from Cappie and checked her hand. Her wrist was pretty red from where Mark was gripping it. "I'll be fine. I've handled my fair share of creeps, trust me."

"I don't doubt that." Cappie said. "I'm sure you attract attention everywhere you go."

Casey laughed and shook her head. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Please," Cappie said with a snort. "Gorgeous women always get attention." Cappie paused as he realized what he just said. He looked away from Casey and shrugged. "Sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

Casey blushed and gave Cappie a smile. "It's all good. Thanks for the compliment." Casey adjusted her lounge chair and sat back in it. She patted the chair next to her, "Have a seat." She watched as Cappie made his way over and sat beside her. She had to admit he looked pretty hot in his swim trunks. Cappie was tall with a slightly toned build.

"So how many of these have you had?" Cappie asked, nodding towards the margarita.

"This is my second. Do you want one?"

"Nah, too girly for me. I wouldn't mind a cerveza though." Cappie said grinning.

"Let's get you one then," Casey said. She looked towards the bar that was situated at one end of the pool side. She noticed the bartenders were back behind the bar now. She waved to get their attention. They smiled at her and one of them started to walk over.

"If I had tried that, they would've ignored me." Cappie said.

"All it takes is smiling prettily at them," Casey teased.

"I guess," Cappie said with a laugh. The bartender was nearing them and he approached Casey's chair.

"Another margarita, Mrs. Cartwright?" The bartender asked. Cappie thought it was odd that he was acknowledging Casey as a missus, when it was pretty obvious the bartender was only two or three years younger than them.

"Yes please." Casey said with a nod.

"And for you, Mr Cartwright?" The bartender asked Cappie.

Cappie was going to correct him, but before he could, Casey replied, "Mr. Cartwright will have a Corona."

"Coming right up." The bartender responded.

Once he was far enough from them, Casey and Cappie looked at each other and they both broke up in laughter. "Oh my God, I almost lost it trying to be serious there." Casey finally said.

"Mr. Cartwright, huh?" Cappie laughed. "Wow, that dude just made me feel old."

"I know," Casey agreed. "I hope it was okay that we didn't correct him."

"Fine by me," Cappie told her. He leaned against his chair and smiled over at Casey. "Thanks for inviting me, Case. I'm having a lot of fun."

Casey looked at him and smiled widely. "Me, too. I'm glad you're here with me. It would've sucked to be here by myself. So thanks for agreeing to keep me company this weekend."

"Anytime," Cappie said softly. "So, want to grab dinner in an hour or two?"

"Definitely. Want to go somewhere in town or eat here at the resort?" Casey asked.

"What do you think?"

"Well, I will be having dinner with the manager tomorrow night and we'll be eating at the resort. So, maybe we can get out of here and see what's in town." Casey said.

Cappie was about to respond when they noticed the bartender walking towards them with their drinks. Once their drinks were set on the table and they were alone again, Cappie took a sip of his Corona. "How about a toast?"

"To what?" Casey asked.

"A toast to having the best weekend together." Cappie declared.

Casey grinned. "I'll drink to that." She clinked her glass against Cappie's Corona and sipped her margarita. She loved the taste of the salt around the rim of the glass. Casey couldn't help but admit that she was happy that it was Cappie here with her. As much as she missed Evan, it was nice to be spending time away from him. She snuck a peek at Cappie and smiled to herself. She was happy about getting to know him better. There was no doubt in her mind that this weekend would be amazing. Here she was lounging by a pool at a fabulous resort, sitting next to a hot guy with a delicious drink in her hand. Casey leaned back against her chair and sighed. _I could get used to this_, she thought with a small giggle.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate it. I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic and creating a new story for Casey & Cappie. I love writing the pieces between them. Enjoy reading!!! I hope to add more chapters this weekend.**

**~Dee****

* * *

**

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Eight**

Casey was trying to decide what to wear to dinner. Cappie and she returned to their suite about 40 minutes ago. They'd been sitting by the pool longer than they had wanted. They were having so much fun that they'd lost track of time. Since their return to their suite, Casey was getting ready in the bedroom, while Cappie stayed in the living room. She had showered and refreshed herself. Her hair was blown dry and fell in waves past her shoulders. She smiled as she pulled a strapless dress out of the closet. The dress was in a shade of coral pink; it was a simple sheath with a side zipper. She pulled it on over her strapless dress and zipped it up. The hem of the dress fell a few inches above her knees. She slipped her feet into a pair of cream colored kitten heels and stood in front of the floor-length mirror to see the whole effect.

It was amazing what a few hours in the sun had done to her skin. She glowed and the pink looked nice against her golden skin. She groaned at the tan lines from her bikini straps. "Oh well, what can you do?" Casey muttered under her breath. She put some moisturizer on her face, added some mascara to her lashes, and applied a rose colored shade of lipstick to her lips. She was ready for dinner. She grabbed a cropped denim jacket and placed it over her arms, just in case it got cold later. She slowly opened the door and walked towards the living room.

Cappie had his back to her and Casey couldn't help but admire the view. Cappie was wearing tan cargo shorts that showed off his calves and a light blue dress shirt. When he heard her, Cappie turned around and they both stood staring at each other for a few seconds. Cappie gave Casey a warm smile and she returned the favor.

"You look beautiful, Case," Cappie told her, breaking their stare. He knew he was in trouble already because there was no way he could stop staring at her. She looked amazing.

Casey blushed, "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Casey looked him over and had to admit that the contrast of the dress shirt against the shorts was odd, but it looked good on Cappie. The blue of the shirt enhanced his blue eyes. Cappie's hair was still the same as it had been in college. Only he could make scruffy look good.

"Should we get going? I googled a few restaurants while you were getting ready. You can choose between these three: Italian, Mexican, or Chinese?" Cappie asked.

Casey smiled at him warmly. She liked that he'd taken the initiative to search for restaurants. "How about Italian?"

"Great choice. Let me just get the address and then we can go. I already called ahead and made reservations." Cappie grinned.

"How'd you know I was going to pick Italian?" Casey asked with a laugh.

"I didn't. I made reservations at all three places." Cappie admitted, his eyes lit up with laughter.

Casey shook her head and laughed. "Well, you gotta love a man with a plan." As she finished her sentence, Casey looked away with embarrassment. What in the world was she saying? She was acting as if she and Cappie were on a date. _Cool it,_ she told herself.

Cappie couldn't help but grin at what he was hearing. He knew he was treating their outing like it was a date. _Oh well, a guy can dream, right?_ He thought to himself. Cappie quickly added the address of Francesca's Trattoria into his Blackberry. "You ready?" Cappie walked towards her and held his arm out for her to take.

Casey looked up at him and smiled. "Definitely," she said, as she placed her arm through his. They made their way out of the room and down to the lobby. Casey asked the valet to bring her car around. As they waited for the convertible, they stood side-by-side taking in the view. It was almost 8:00 pm and the sun was slowly setting. The sky was an amazing palette of red, pink, and orange hues.

Cappie snuck a peek at Casey and fought the urge to grab her in his arms and confess his feelings for her. He noticed small goose bumps appear on her arms and bare shoulders. "You're not too cold, are you?" He asked with concern.

Casey turned and shook her head. "I'm fine. I have my jacket." Casey patted her jacket and gave a small laugh. "I guess this means we can't have the top down."

"Damn," Cappie teased. "And I was looking forward to having wind-swept hair."

"A little tousle never hurt anyone, you know?" Before she could lose her nerve, Casey reached up and ruffled Cappie's hair. She was a little surprised at how soft his hair was. She was laughing the whole time.

Cappie playfully pushed her hand away. "You're gonna pay for that Cartwright." Cappie was about to grab Casey when headlights beamed at them as the valet attendant pulled up in the convertible.

"Truce?" Casey asked with innocence.

Cappie cocked his head to the side and gave her a grin. "For now."

Casey laughed and grabbed the keys from the attendant. She reached into her purse and pulled out some money to tip the attendant. She looked at Cappie. "You want to drive?"

"Sure," Cappie replied as Casey tossed him the keys. As they both settled in the car and started the drive towards the restaurant, Cappie smiled to himself. He really was having a great time.

Casey leaned back against the seat and sighed. She watched Cappie as he concentrated on the road. How was it that he was still single? There had to be a good reason for it. During the past three years, Cappie had never brought a girl around. He always showed up to every party and gathering without a date. She didn't know if it was because he was keeping his options open or if he was just too picky. Maybe tonight she'd ask him about it. There was no doubt he was a catch; he was good-looking, intelligent, funny, kind, and so many more things. She tried to think of available women she knew that she could set him up with.

Cappie interrupted her thoughts as he asked, "Hello? Earth to Casey."

Casey smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, my mind's elsewhere. What's up?"

Cappie shook his head, "What am I going to do with you Cartwright? I asked if I needed to take a left or right at Graystone. Can you check the directions on my phone?"

"Sure," Casey looked and responded, "You need to take a left. Once on Graystone, we drive for another 10 miles and then we'll see it."

"So, what were you thinking about?" Cappie asked.

"Nothing really," Casey said, feeling her cheeks blushing.

"Don't give me that nothing crap." Cappie teased. "You were like zoned out for a bit there. I had to call your name a few times to get your attention. So tell me."

"Do you really want to know?"

"I do."

Casey sighed. "Well, I was going to wait until later to ask you, but I guess this is a good time, too."

"What is it?" Cappie asked.

"Why are you still single, Cappie?" Casey asked.

"Oh," Cappie said quietly. "To be honest, I don't know. I guess I'm waiting for the right girl to come along." Cappie knew more than anything that the right girl was sitting beside him, but he wasn't just going to come out and say that.

"Well, in the last three years I've noticed that you never bring anyone around. Why is that?"

Cappie shrugged. "I go out, I do. None of the women have what I'm looking for."

" So, you're picky?" Casey teased.

"You could say that. I'm looking for someone that fits what I want in a partner. She has to fit each criterion." Cappie said.

"Well, what are these criterion?" Casey asked with interest.

"You really want to know?" Cappie asked.

"I do," Casey insisted. "Perhaps after hearing your list, I can see if I know anyone that fits it." Casey put a hand up to her mouth. "I'm sorry; I should ask if it's okay first. If I know someone, would you let me set you up with her?"

Cappie paused while he tried to think of an answer. _Remember, Casey's not available_, he thought miserably. Cappie slowly nodded his head, "Sure, why not?"

Casey smiled brightly. "So, tell me about your list."

"Why don't we wait until we get to the restaurant? I might need some alcohol before I share."

"Fair enough," Casey replied.

Cappie knew they were approaching the restaurant and he couldn't wait to get out of the car and get some fresh air. Maybe it'd be good for him to share his list; it wasn't like Casey would realize it was her he was talking about. He needed to move on; he knew that was the right thing to do. He had to do it, for both their sakes.

Even as Casey told herself that setting Cappie up would be a great thing to do, she couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She almost felt sad at the thought of Cappie being with someone else. She and Cappie were friends and nothing more, she told herself. If she felt any attraction, it had to be because she missed Evan and being with Cappie reminded her of her fiancé. Even as she tried to convince herself that was true, Casey knew it wasn't.

23


	9. Chapter 9

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Nine**

Cappie and Casey were finishing up their salads when Casey gave Cappie an amused look. "What?" He asked, "Do I have lettuce in my teeth?"

Casey shook her head, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Nope, I'd like to go back to that conversation we had in the car."

Cappie smirked and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You told me you'd tell me your list once we got some alcohol and food in us. So, spill." Casey said.

Cappie took a sip of wine and grinned. "Fine, I'll share the list."

"Good. I'm dying to know. And like I said, I promise if I can think of someone I know I'll set you up with her."

"Okay," Cappie said. He cleared his throat. "Well, here goes. The first criterion is that she has to be attractive."

Casey nodded. "Anything in particular? Blondes, brunettes, or redheads? Tall, average, or petite? Thin, slender, or voluptuous?"

Cappie laughed. "Whoa, one thing at a time, okay? Anyway, when it comes to looks, I'm not too picky. As long as I'm attracted to her, that's all that matters." As Cappie said that, he couldn't help but think a particular blonde was his type.

"Okay, what else?" Casey asked with a big smile.

"Well, she has to be smart."

"Smart, that's good." Casey replied with a nod.

"She's got to have a great sense of humor. And be spontaneous." Cappie said smiling.

"Check. And check." Casey said.

"She also has to be kind and sincere and true to herself." Cappie continued. "Basically, I want someone like--'' Cappie was interrupted as their waitress came by to pick up their salad plates and replaced their entrees in front of them. Once they were alone, Cappie looked at Casey realized what he was about to say. He was about to tell Casey he wanted someone like her, but he was relieved when the waitress had nterrupted him. Cappie eyed his fettuccine alfredo, ready to dig in. He looked up and smiled at Casey. "Bon appétit."

Casey grinned and nodded at him. "Bon appétit," she replied back. She had to admit her manicotti looked delicious. She was interested in digging in but she was more curious to hear what Cappie was going to say before their waitress interrupred. "So, you said you want someone like what?" _Or who_, Casey couldn't help thinking to herself.

Cappie could feel his cheeks getting warm. "I was going to say, I want someone," Cappie looked at Casey and paused. He decided he'd tell her the truth. "I want someone like you."

Casey gasped as she heard Cappie's words. "Oh, I see," she said with surprise. She had suspected that perhaps Cappie might be into her, but she didn't think he'd say anything. "I don't know what to say, Cap."

"Let me explain," Cappie said quickly, trying to save himself some embarrassment. "I want someone that can make me as happy as you make Evan. That's what I meant."

"Oh," Casey said with a little disappointment. She felt like an idiot thinking that Cappie had meant he wanted someone like her. "I'm sure you will find someone to make you very happy, Cap. You deserve happiness."

"Thanks," Cappie replied. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but he could've sworn that Casey looked almost sad when he chickened out and gave Casey that lame explanation. He didn't just want someone like Casey, he wanted _her_. Cappie decided they needed to talk about something else so he changed the subject. "So, have you heard from Evan tonight?"

"No, the last time I talked to him was this morning. As I was waking up, he was heading out the door. In some ways, I feel like Evan's avoiding me or something. Since I got back from San Diego, he's been working really late, always cancelling on our plans because he has to work, and taking calls late at night. I don't know what to think, to be honest."

Cappie knew he needed to have a good talk with Evan when they got back to the city. It appeared that Evan and Katrina had been seeing each other more frequently than Evan led him to believe. He looked at Casey's concerned expression and it killed him. She shouldn't have to feel that way. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, I haven't heard or seen much of Evan lately either."

Casey gave him a small smile. "Maybe I'm just exaggerating. I guess I feel like I'm doing all the arrangements for the wedding and feeling a little resentment that Evan hasn't given me any feedback." She gave Cappie an embarrassed look. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even go on like this about it. I'm sure you don't want to hear about your best friend and his fiancée's problems."

"It's no big deal, Case. I'm your friend this weekend, so you can tell me anything you want. I'm all ears." He said giving her an encouraging smile.

"Thanks," Casey said, looking down at her half-eaten food. "It means a lot."

"And I do mean it when I say if you need help with some of the wedding plans, I'd be happy to assist."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten." Casey said with a laugh. "I'll definitely need your opinion in a week or two if you don't mind. There are two places I need to check out and Evan's already told me he's busy."

"Just email me the dates and time and I'm all yours." Cappie replied and immediately blushed at the last words he said.

Casey knew she wasn't imagining it now. Cappie was definitely into her, and it was scared for her to admit, but she knew was into him. Ever since the night of her birthday party and her engagement, she replayed the scene with her and Cappie. When he'd given her a kiss on the cheek, his lips had lingered there for just a second too long, she had felt sparks there. She decided to make it easy on him and simply said, "I'll email you then. Now, that we've got that set, do you think you've got room for dessert?"

Cappie looked at his almost empty plate and he pushed it aside. "Depends on what's on the menu."

"Well, all I know is that I need something sweet. I practically ate all of my manicotti, but I always make room for dessert. I mean, it's not like I need it. All those extra calories go right here." Casey said with a laugh, pointing to her waist.

"Casey, you're crazy. You look great." Cappie told her genuinely. From the way she looked in her bikini today, he didn't detect anything wrong with her body. Casey was slender and she had curves. He liked that a lot.

"Well, thanks. In a few weeks I have to go look for a dress and I need to be as fit as possible."

"What do you for exercise?"

"I do yoga every other day and run on the other days. You?"

"I swim every morning and run every other day. Maybe we could go running sometime."

"I'd like that. Evan hates running so he won't go with me and I'd feel safer having a running buddy. We could run tomorrow morning." Casey suggested.

"Great," Cappie replied back. Their waitress came by and picked up their plates and gave them dessert menus. Cappie checked the list over to see what he felt like. "See anything good?"

Casey looked up from her menu and gave him a small smile. _You_, she thought. She knew she had to stop whatever she was feeling, but she couldn't help but feel like she was on a first date with someone new and it was going very well. "Mmmm, the tiramisu looks good. We could share that, unless you want something else."

"Sharing's fine," Cappie agreed. The waitress stopped by their table and Cappie ordered the dessert. Once they were alone again, Cappie looked around the restaurant and noticed Casey and he were some of the very few patrons left. He rested his arms on the table and observed as Casey did the same. The light of the chandelier reflected off of Casey's left hand and the ring on her finger. Cappie was saddened by the reminder that Casey Cartwright wasn't available. He couldn't believe it for that a second he almost pretended that they were on date, the best first date possible. He knew it wasn't fair to think about Casey like this, but he kind of resented Evan for it. Here he was, out with his best friend's girl and his best friend was off with another girl. It just wasn't fair.

"What are you thinking about?" Casey asked with concern, noticing the sad look on Cappie's face.

"Oh, it's nothing," Cappie said with a small laugh. "Just thinking about work."

"You and Evan are just the same, you know that? Work is always on the brain." Casey teased.

Cappie wanted to defend himself and say he was nothing like Evan. _If you were mine, I'd never cheat on you_, Cappie thought glumly. "Seriously, it's nothing. I'm so ready to play some golf tomorrow. It's going to be fun."

"Definitely," Casey agreed. "I just started playing a year ago. It's a great game."

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you this." Cappie said with a smile.

"Tell me what?"

"Tell you that you're going down tomorrow." Cappie teased.

Casey arched an eyebrow and grinned. "No, I think you'll be the one going down. Prepare to be humiliated." They both broke up in laughter unable to take their eyes off of one another. Casey breathed a sigh of relief when their waitress came back and set the tiramisu between them. It was a good distraction. Casey picked up her spoon and gave Cappie his. "This looks amazing." She spooned a piece of the tiramisu and placed it in her mouth. Her eyes lit up with pleasure as she savored the coffee, mascarpone cheese, the Grand Marnier soaked lady fingers, and chocolate shavings. It was divine.

Cappie took a bite and nodded. "Wow, that's good."

Casey ate a few more bites and then put her spoon down. She leaned against her chair and sighed. "I'm so content right now. Nothing anyone says or does is going to change that." She smiled at him and noticed Cappie giving her an amused look. "What?"

Cappie noticed that Casey had some chocolate smear on her bottom lip. He was tempted to bring her face towards his so he could taste them. "You got a little something right here," Cappie teased, pointing to his lower lip.

Casey's face went red as she dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. "Well, thanks for letting me know. I would've looked like an idiot walking around with chocolate all over my face."

"It was cute," Cappie told her laughing.

Casey shook her head and rolled her eyes at him. "Right," she drawled out. "Anyway, I'm ready to call this a night. Let's get the check and get going." The waitress stopped by and handed Cappie the bill.

Cappie reached for his wallet but Casey stopped him. "No, I got it. This is a thank you for inviting me to come." Cappie told her.

"I can expense this dinner, Cap. It's sweet that you want to pay, but my company's covering it." Casey took the bill from him and pulled her Amex card from her purse. The waitress stopped by to take the bill and credit card.

"Well, I feel like I'm not contributing anything." Cappie told her.

"You're keeping me company and that's pretty big." Casey gave him an encouraging smile.

"Fine," Cappie told her. The waitress returned and thanked them for eating at Francesca's Trattoria. "Should we get going?"

Casey nodded and stood up and wrapped her pashmina around her shoulders. As they walked out of the restaurant, Casey looked up at the moon. It was full and shining brightly. She was about to gesture to Cappie to look at the moon when Casey stepped on a pebble and it threw her off balance. Casey saw herself falling and then she felt strong arms grab her around the waist and in one instant she was facing Cappie and her hands were resting on his firm chest. She looked up and Cappie was staring down at her with so much concern, it made it harder for her not to feel anything.

Cappie was breathing slowly and gazing down at Casey in his arms. Her head was tilted back and the moonlight reflected in her eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked breathlessly.

"Uh huh," Casey nodded. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime," Cappie told her. He tightened his arms around her. "I'm having a hard time letting you go." He whispered bringing his face closer to hers.

"Then don't," Casey whispered back. She knew it was wrong, but at this moment it felt so right. She closed her eyes as she felt Cappie's lips inches away from hers. She waited for him to press his lips on hers. Casey counted slowly in her head, _one one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand._

Cappie couldn't believe it was about to happen. He had wanted nothing more than to kiss Casey all night and here was his chance. He decided he'd forget about Evan for the time being and do it. Cappie lowered his head and slowly brought his lips against hers. When he was seconds away from her lips, a loud ringing interrupted them. "Damn," Cappie said. "Saved by the bell," he muttered.

Casey opened her eyes and gave Cappie an apologetic smile. She felt his arms loosen around her waist and it made her sad. She pulled her phone out of her purse and said, "It's Evan." Casey put the phone to her ear and started talking, "Hey honey." Casey turned her back on Cappie and felt tears mist her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had almost let the kiss happen. What was she thinking? As she tried to concentrate on her conversation with Evan, Casey felt Cappie walk past her and towards the convertible. She watched as Cappie got in the car and waited for her. Their eyes met and he looked so sad that it made her heart break.

Cappie watched Casey and was annoyed that Evan's stupid call had interrupted them. Evan didn't deserve Casey, he thought bitterly. How was he supposed to react now? He felt like an idiot. He saw Casey close her phone and walk towards the car. She got in and Cappie could feel her looking at him. "It's okay, Case. I won't say anything." Cappie told her. "It's not like anything happened."

"No, it's not that." Casey said. "I wanted that to happen, but we both know it can't. We had a moment."

"Yeah," Cappie agreed. "Let's just forget it and enjoy the rest of our weekend. Okay?"

"Okay," Casey said quietly. Cappie started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot. They were both quiet as Cappie drove. Casey was fine with quiet. She needed to think. What was going on with her? She wasn't the kind of person that kissed another guy while engaged to another one. Maybe she was feeling neglected by Evan and because Cappie was paying so much attention to her, she got lost in the moment. That had to be it. She couldn't allow herself to betray Evan like that. In order for the rest of the weekend to be easier, she had to keep things with Cappie as casual as possible.

Cappie was glad that Casey didn't want to talk on the drive home. He needed to think and clear his mind. Even though Evan's phone call annoyed him, it also was a reality check of some sorts. He couldn't come between Casey and Evan. Not like this. And as much as it hurt, he now knew he really needed to let her go. Rebecca was right, she was never his to begin with and he shouldn't pretend Casey was single. If Casey was never his, it would be easy to get over her. _Yeah right_, Cappie thought glumly.


	10. Chapter 10

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Ten**

Casey turned on her side and stared at the window. Streaks of sunlight were filtering into her room. She replayed the events of last night in her mind and was confused by all of it. When they'd gotten back to their suite, they'd awkwardly said good night and she retreated to the bedroom while Cappie remained in the living room. She wasn't even sure if she could look at Cappie the same after last night. Casey picked up her cell phone and scrolled through her pictures until she found one of Evan and her. It was from the night of her birthday party/engagement. As she looked at the picture, she couldn't help herself and imagined how she and Cappie looked together. "Get over it, Casey," she muttered under her breath. "You're engaged, remember?" She buried her face in her pillow and groaned.

She knew they had to have a talk. She wanted to have a good time this weekend, but in order to so, she had to know where she and Cappie stood. Casey got out of bed and stretched her arms in the air. She put one of the complimentary terry-cloth robes over her camisole and shorts and slowly opened the door. She listened to see if Cappie was still sleeping. She could hear keyboards clacking and knew Cappie was awake. Casey took a deep breath and slowly made her way towards the living room. The smell of coffee encased their suite and it made her mouth water.

She walked into the living room and saw Cappie sitting at the desk with his back to her. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and flannel pajama pants. The sight of him made her smile. "Good morning," Casey said.

Cappie turned around and grinned. "Hey there. Sleep okay?"

Casey nodded. "You?"

"That couch isn't as comfy as it looks. But it's all good."

"Well, since I'm a lot smaller, I'll sleep out here tonight and you can have the bedroom." Casey offered.

Cappie shrugged. "It's okay. I think I'm going to see if there's another room available."

"Why?" Casey asked. "I mean, there's plenty of room here, Cap."

"It's not that, I just don't think there's enough room to keep me from wanting you." Cappie told her quietly, looking away from her gaze.

Casey sighed. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"I don't know," Casey said with small smile. "You're always saying the right things. Maybe we need to talk about this and see if we can get through the rest of this weekend as friends."

"Maybe," Cappie agreed. "Look Casey, I over-stepped last night and I'm sorry. I really don't want to come between you and Evan. I apologize for putting you in this position."

Casey shook her head and sat down on the couch. "To be honest, I've never once doubted that Evan is the one, but after spending yesterday with you, I don't know, it's made me realize a few things."

"Like what?"

Casey ran a hand through her hair. "Things are fairly good between me and Evan, but I don't know if it's because I've pushed to make them good. Evan's great, but I can't help but feel he keeps a lot away from me. When he proposed and announced his feelings in front of everyone, I was shocked by that gesture. He keeps so much to himself."

"And by hanging out with me, you're realizing this?" Cappie asked with curiosity.

"I'm not even sure if I'm saying it right. All I know is that you're really easy to talk to. You don't hide what you're feeling and you're honest about everything. It's refreshing not to have to dissect everything you're saying to understand it." Casey looked at him and rolled her eyes. "I'm so lame," she groaned.

"No, you're not. I get what you're saying. But Case, I'm only this way towards you because," Cappie's gaze met hers and he continued, "it's because I like you."

"Well, I like you, too," Casey told him.

"No, Case, when I say I like you, I mean I'm crazy about you." Cappie admitted. He felt a big weight off of his shoulders as the truth he came out. "I've been crazy about you since CRU."

Casey looked at Cappie and wasn't sure what to say. Her suspicions were confirmed. "Wow," Casey said quietly. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I know you can't be with me and I need to deal with that and move forward; which is why I need to get my own room, otherwise I won't be able to stop myself from wanting to kiss you."

"Cappie," Casey said slowly. "The truth is I also liked you. Back at CRU, I waited for you to ask me out, but you never did. Why?"

"I was scared, I guess. I didn't want it to come between my friendship with Evan since you dated freshmen year and all."

"Yeah," Casey said quietly. "I still remember the day you approached me at the KT party. I was attracted to you then."

"Ugh, don't remind me. All I remember was being lame and telling you that your name was sexy alliteration. Wow, not my greatest moment." Cappie said chuckling.

"It was pretty smooth," Casey said laughing. She gave Cappie a serious look. "I don't want you to have to get a different room. Now that we know there's a mutual attraction and we aren't going to do anything about it, do you think we could just continue on with the weekend? As friends?"

Cappie studied her beautiful face and he knew he didn't want to cause her any more grief than she had to deal with. "Okay, Case. I'd like that very much."

"Good," Casey replied with a big smile. "You still up for a run?"

"Yeah, I'm game."

"Well, I'm going to go change. Let's leave in about 10 minutes. Sounds good?"

"I'll be here." Cappie said with a big grin.

Casey turned around and made her way back into her room. She took the robe off and tossed it on the bed. She went to the drawer and pulled out a pair of shorts, a sports bra, and a racer bank tank. She went into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She pulled her blonde hair into a ponytail. Once her running clothes were on, she put her socks and tennis shoes and went out to meet Cappie. He was still in his gray t-shirt, but instead of his flannel pj's, he was wearing black Adidas shorts.

"Ready ?" Cappie asked.

Casey nodded and they made their way out of the suite. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only 7:00 am. From the brochure there was a running path that ran around the golf course. As they rode the elevator down, Casey snuck a peek at Cappie and watched as he stared intently at the door. She wanted to say something, but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

When the elevator doors opened, they walked out into the lobby and out the doors. They scanned the area and saw only a few people outside. "The path starts over there," Casey said, pointing to the right of them. They stretched their arms and legs and slowly started their run on the path.

Cappie knew he was acting nervous around Casey. He couldn't believe that he had revealed the truth and she still wanted him around. He smiled as he remembered Casey telling him about the night they first met. "So, you ready to play golf this afternoon?" He asked, trying to keep things as friendly as possible.

"Yeah," Casey said. "It'll be good to hit some balls around. I'll have to check in with the manager and see what time our dinner is tonight. Are you sure you want to join us? It'll be boring, I'm sure."

"Nah, it's cool. I already told you I'd come." Cappie said. "And if it's boring, you can always make it up to me."

"And how would I do that?" Casey asked with a smirk.

"Hmmm," Cappie said laughing. "How about if it's boring, then you have to run through the sprinklers with your clothes on? That would pretty much amuse me." Cappie pointed to the sprinklers that showered the green hills around them.

"You wouldn't?" Casey gasped.

"I would."

"Cap, that's insane! Besides, we're not little kids and we shouldn't be running through sprinklers anyway." Casey said.

"Come on, Case," Cappie urged. "Are you afraid it will be boring later?"

Casey rolled her eyes and put up a hand to stop their run. She bent down and stretched. "Oh, it won't be boring. I'll definitely make sure this dinner is the highlight of the weekend."

"Right," Cappie said skeptically. He noticed a sprinkler was about to spray them and he gave Casey a big smile.

"What?" Casey asked, her eyes squinting at him with suspicion.

Cappie shrugged. "Nothing." He silently counted in his head, _three, two, one_. "Turn around, Case."

As soon as Casey turned around, she was hit in the face and body with sprays of water. She gasped and turned around to see that Cappie had run off down the path. Casey couldn't help herself and laughed. "You are so going to get it, Cappie!" She called after him as she ran towards him.

Cappie was laughing and he turned to see Casey getting closer to him. He ran off the path and onto a grassy mound. Sprinklers were set about 20 feet apart from each other and big trees surrounded them. He could hear Casey running behind him and Cappie grinned to face her. "What are you going to do Cartwright?"

Casey put her hands on her hips and laughed. "Payback," she said with a mischievous grin. "I can't believe you made me turn around like that. It was so mean."

"Aw, but you look so cute dripping wet." Cappie teased.

Casey squinted her eyes at him and charged towards him. She grabbed Cappie around the waist and before they both could control it, they fell on the ground. "Ow," Casey said with a laugh.

"Ow is correct," Cappie muttered. "Thanks for breaking my fall," he teased. As fate would have it, he was lying on top of her, his face inches away from hers. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, staring into her eyes.

"Sorry about what?" Casey teased.

"I'm sorry you got hit in the face with water," Cappie said.

"And?" Casey asked.

"And I'm sorry that I fell on top of you." Cappie continued.

"It's okay," Casey told him. "Now, if you'll get off me, perhaps we can continue our run." She was trying to avoid staring into his eyes, but she couldn't help it. She knew her cheeks were blushing as she imagined meeting her lips with his.

"I have one more thing to be sorry about," Cappie whispered.

"What?" Casey asked breathlessly as she felt Cappie lowering his face down to hers.

"I'm sorry that I can't help but do this," Cappie said as his lips hovered above Casey's.

Before Casey could think about it, she gave Cappie a smile. "You don't have to be sorry." She lifted her head to meet his. A shock went through her as Cappie's lips met hers. She reached and put her arms around him. Casey was surprised at the way she was responding to Cappie, but she couldn't help herself. And at this moment, things felt so right with him that she ignored the fact that she was engaged.

Cappie moaned with pleasure as he kissed Casey softly at first, then hungrily. He loved the feel of her arms around him. He'd always imagined what it would be like to kiss Casey and now he had the chance and it was everything he'd hoped it be. At this moment, all that mattered to him was their time together. He'd forgotten that she was his best friend's fiancée.

3


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize for not updating the last few months - things got really busy for me and I have to admit I had a hard time trying to continue the story. Hope you enjoy this short ****chapter and I'm trying to get a couple more out before this weekend. Enjoy! It's good to get back to writing.**

**~Dee**

* * *

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Eleven**

Cappie ran a hand through Casey's hair and he heard a soft moan escape her lips as they pressed against his. He didn't know how much time had passed, nor did he care; he was finally kissing Casey Cartwright, the girl of his dreams. He loved the feel of Casey in his arms. "I can't believe after all these years," Cappie began, feeling himself blush as he pulled his head away from Casey's. He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes, which he noticed were greener this morning.

"After all these years what?" Casey asked reaching a hand to cup his cheek, which was a little scruffy compared to Evan's smooth one. Casey bit her lip as she thought about her fiancé. _Damn_, she thought to herself, _what the hell am I doing?_ Casey brought her hand away from Cappie's face and closed her eyes. She opened them and shook her head at Cappie. She pushed gently against his chest. "Cappie, we can't do this."

Cappie sighed and removed himself off of Casey. He stood up and offered a hand to help her up. He couldn't hide the disappointment off his face. "Casey, I have to be honest here."

Casey shook her head. "Please Cappie; don't make this harder than it should be. We know this isn't right. It's not fair to Evan."

Cappie looked down at Casey. "Please? I need to say this."

Casey looked up at Cappie and nodded her head slowly. "Okay," she said quietly. She knew she wasn't ready to hear what Cappie had to say, but she couldn't stop him either.

Cappie sighed and gently took her hand in his. "Casey, I meant what I said earlier in our room. I'm crazy about you. The first time I saw you was at the KT party freshmen year during Rush week. I took one look at you and I knew I wanted you to be a part of my life. You drew me in from that moment on."

Casey could feel tears and she blinked them away. "I'm not ready for this."

"I know," Cappie said softly. "But if I don't say it now, I'll regret it, just like I've regretted it for the past seven years."

Casey gave him a sad smile. "Okay," she said with understanding.

"When I learned that Evan was already getting you a drink, you don't know how disappointed I was. I knew there was no way you'd be into me after meeting Evan first." Cappie said with a shrug.

"Cappie, don't say that." Casey said.

Cappie shrugged. "But really what chance did a guy like me have against someone like Evan Chambers?"

"When I said I had a crush on you back at CRU, I meant it, too. In fact, I was into you that night as well, more so than Evan." Casey told him. "There was something about you that made me so comfortable. I waited for you to ask me out but you never did. So, when Evan expressed more interest in me and asked me out, I agreed."

"Damn," Cappie muttered. "I'm an idiot. You don't know how many times I wanted to ask you out at CRU."

"Why didn't you?"

"Simple. You were Evan's ex. I couldn't do that to him."

"Yet you kissed me a few moments ago and I'm his fiancée." Casey shook her head and gave him a small smirk. "You have the worst possible timing, you know that?"

Cappie gave a small chuckle. "I know."

"Why now?" Casey asked. "Why tell me all of this now? "

Cappie shrugged. "I want to be happy." He brought Casey's hand to his chest and pressed it against his heart. "And I know in my heart that you are a part of it."

Casey knew she was crying now and she wiped away at the tears. "Cappie, you're saying all the things I want to hear, but you're seven years too late. I'm with Evan. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him. I mean, what did you really expect to happen?"

"I don't know, Case," Cappie replied honestly.

"I think you should leave," Casey replied with sadness. "I don't want anything to happen here that we'll both regret. I'm not that kind of girl."

Cappie felt his shoulders sag as he looked at Casey's face. He knew Casey would never cheat on Evan, but clearly he had no problems sleeping with other women behind Casey's back. Cappie wanted to tell her, but he knew it wasn't his place to either. "Yeah, you're right. I should go." Cappie let go of Casey's hand and turned away from her. "I guess I'll see you back in the city."

Casey watched as he walked back towards the resort. She sighed and wiped away at the tears streaming down her face. "See you, Cap," she muttered under her breath as Cappie became nothing more than a blur. She needed to get her mind off of what happened. She knew that if she'd let Cappie say one more nice thing to her, she would've jeopardized not only her relationship with Evan, but destroy Cappie and Evan's friendship. For all their sakes, she would have to pretend that nothing had happened with Cappie.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me awhile to add the next chapter. Here you go, hope you enjoy! I'll try to update soon now that I know where I want to take this fanfic. Thanks for reading.**

**

* * *

****In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Twelve**

Casey sighed as she re-read the contract in her hand. She had to make sure everything was correct before she had it delivered to her client. Ten days had passed since Cappie and she shared a kiss. She hadn't been able to get him out of her mind and it had killed her when she returned to the suite to find a note from Cappie waiting for her. She now pulled the note from the top drawer of her desk and unfolded it to read two simple words on it: "I'm sorry"; the words were simple yet the note meant so much more. She knew Cappie would never jeopardize his friendship with Evan and she owed it to the both of them to keep what happened between her and Cappie a secret.

She sighed. Who was she kidding? Even if she tried to pretend that nothing had happened, there was too much that had been said and she knew she couldn't get past it if she and Cappie didn't resolve these feelings. She would have to see him eventually. She looked at the time and saw it was close to 6:00 pm. She was supposed to meet Evan for dinner at 7. Since she'd been back, she had rarely seen her fiancé. He was always working most nights and didn't get home till after midnight. She felt terrible for him because his current project was demanding so much of his time. He wanted to take her out to dinner to apologize for working almost every night since she'd been home. She had to admit, she was excited to spend some time with Evan. It'd give them a chance to reconnect.

Casey put the contract she was reading into her leather briefcase and shut her laptop down. She straightened a few things on her desk. She was pulling on her jacket when she heard her cell phone ring. She looked down and saw Evan's picture light up. Casey shook her head as she answered, bracing herself for the bad news. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Case, I'm glad I got a hold of you." Evan said. "I can't make it to dinner tonight."

"The project?" Casey asked with annoyance.

"Actually, no, I just talked to Cappie." Evan responded.

_Cappie_, Casey thought. "How is he?"

"He's pretty down about something, so I said I'd take him to Sloan's for a few drinks. Do you want to join us?" Evan asked.

Casey frowned. It actually hurt to hear that Cappie was down. "No, it's okay. I'm pretty tired. I'll just pick something up and head home. Tell Cap I say hi."

"I will," Evan replied. "We might be a while so don't wait up for me. "

"Sure," Casey said dejectedly. "I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Sounds good. I love you, Case."

"Sure, you, too," Casey said dejectedly. Before she could say anything else, Evan had hung up. "Great," she muttered. "Dinner for one, coming right up." Casey grabbed her briefcase and made her way out of her office. She took the elevators down to the lobby and walked outside to hail a cab to take her home. She called her favorite Thai restaurant and placed an order for shrimp pad thai, basil fried rice, and chicken satay with peanut sauce. She asked them to deliver it to her house. She knew that by the time the cab dropped her off at home, her food would arrive shortly after.

Casey leaned her head against the back seat and sighed. Evan and Cappie were going to hang out together. She hoped Cappie wasn't down about her. She knew there was no way Cappie would tell Evan what had happened between them. Casey knew that she had to see Cappie and the sooner the better. She needed to know if they could go back to being just friends or if it would be awkward to be in the same room with him. They had to figure these things out for all their sakes.

* * *

Cappie stared at the television screen while nursing a bottle of Guinness. He checked his watch and saw that Evan was a few minutes late. He hadn't really wanted to come out, but Evan told him it was urgent that Cappie meet him at Sloan's. He hadn't talked to Evan since he'd come back from Pleasant Hill. As guilty as he felt about kissing Casey, he couldn't get her out of his mind. There were so many times he wanted to call her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Just then the door opened and Evan walked in, holding his head high and looking confident like he always did. He walked over to Cappie's booth. "Hey man," Evan said as he sat down across from him.

"Hey," Cappie replied. "So, what's going on? Why was it so urgent for me to meet you?"

The confident smile on Evan's face slowly disappeared. "Dude, I think I'm fucked." Evan replied in a serious tone as he ran a hand through his sandy colored hair.

"What are you talking about?" Cappie asked.

Evan groaned and then clucked his tongue. "I need a drink first, and then I'll tell you." Evan called a waitress over to order a glass of vodka on the rocks.

Cappie looked at his friend quietly. Something was off about Evan. The only time he drank hard alcohol was when he felt guilty or acted like a douche. He looked at Evan's clothes and noticed closer that his shirt was a little wrinkly and unkempt. Then he looked at Evan's collar and noticed a smudge of red on there. Cappie narrowed his eyes at Evan. "What is that?" Cappie pointed.

Evan looked down, his cheeks reddening. "What is what?" It was obvious he couldn't see what Cappie was pointing to.

"Dude, there's a red smear on your collar." Cappie said.

Evan's face turned red as he nervously chuckled. "Maybe I nicked myself shaving this morning."

"That shade of red is way too bright to be blood, and we all know blood turns a deeper color once it's dried. So, what is it?"

Evan looked sheepishly away, not making eye contact with his best friend. He sighed. "Damn, I told her not to kiss my neck."

Cappie realized that Evan hadn't kept his word at all. "Is this why you're fucked? You're still seeing Katrina, even after you told me you'd stop."

Evan shrugged. "I can't help it. I think I'm addicted to her. I mean, I can't even begin to tell you how amazing the sex is. It's mindbl-"

Cappie slammed his hand on the table. "Dude. Are you listening to yourself? What the hell are you thinking? What about Casey?"

Evan shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think I want to get married. I'm not ready to be tied down."

"Well you should've thought about that before proposing to her. Jesus Evan, what the fuck are you doing? Casey doesn't deserve this. Where's my best friend and what have you done with him?" Cappie asked with disgust.

"I don't know," Evan continued to say. "I need your advice. What should I do?"

"What do you want me to say?" Cappie asked with annoyance; but at the same time, maybe there was hope for Casey and him after all. If Evan ended their engagement that meant Casey would be single and available. But Cappie knew that even if there was the slightest chance that Casey would be free, he knew he couldn't be behind the cause of it. There was no way he would encourage Evan to break her heart. Evan needed to do it on his own. "I can't tell you what to do. You need to figure out if it's Casey or Katrina that you want to be with and let one of them go. You're not being fair to either of them. And honestly dude, it sickens me that you're hopping between the bed you share with Casey and Katrina's. All I ask is that you don't hurt Casey any further."

Evan stared at Cappie's face and noticed how every time Cappie said Casey's name, a warmth came over his eyes. Was it possible that his best friend was into his fiancée? Evan shook his head; Cappie would never do that to him. "Trust me, Casey and I haven't been very intimate these days. Ever since meeting Katrina, I haven't been able to with Case."

Cappie's eyes widened in shock. "Hmmm," Cappie mused, "maybe that means something."

"I know," Evan agreed. "That's why I need your advice. You know me better than anyone. I need you to tell me if Casey is the one."

_For you, or for me?_ Cappie thought selfishly. He shook his head. "I'm not answering that question for you. Face up to it and be a man about it."

"You're right," Evan agreed. "God, I'm such an idiot and an ass. I guess I really need to figure things out."

"Yes, you do." Cappie told him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the doors open and in walked Katrina with her leggy, dark-haired friend. Katrina was wearing a tube top that barely covered her chest and a black mini skirt. No wonder Evan was addicted to her; she was the opposite of Casey. There was no doubt that Casey had a great body, but she didn't put it all out there like Katrina did. Katrina spotted them and smiled widely and walked over to their booth.

"Hey boys," Katrina purred as she got close. "Do you mind if we join you?"

Cappie watched Evan's face as he eyed Katrina up-and-down, his eyes lingering on her chest just a tad too long. Cappie gently kicked his friend's leg under the table, which jerked him back to reality.

Evan gave Katrina a big smile and patted the spot next to him. "Be our guest," he said.

Vanessa gave Cappie a small smile and sat down beside him. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," Cappie greeted. Cappie looked up just in time to see Evan and Katrina kissing. He looked away with disgust.

"I know," Vanessa said with a frown. "This is the seventh or eighth time I've been out with Katrina and all she wants to do is find her Evy-poo." She shuddered at the name.

Cappie gave a low chuckle. "I guess they're really into each other."

"You think?" Vanessa said jokingly. "It's nauseating to watch them. Once they're in their zone, I leave them alone."

"And what do you end up doing?" Cappie asked.

"Go home and eat a piece of pie and watch some Conan." Vanessa said with a smile.

Cappie could feel his smile widening. He couldn't believe that Vanessa was so cool. He loved pie and Conan O'Brien. And at that very moment, it sounded like the perfect thing to do. "So Vanessa," he started, "do you want to grab some pie and watch some Conan at my place. I live a few blocks from here."

Vanessa arched an eyebrow and smiled. Why should Katrina have all the fun? And she was definitely attracted to Cappie. "That sounds like a perfect plan."

Evan and Katrina broke apart as they noticed their friends getting out of the booth. "What's going on here?" Evan asked with a grin.

"We're going to pick up some pie and watch Conan." Cappie replied.

"Good for you guys," Evan responded. Katrina gave her friend a big smile and wink.

Cappie shrugged and said to Evan, "Whatever. I'll catch you later."

As he walked away from the booth, he looked back and once again, Evan and Katrina were sharing an embrace. He rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Vanessa, who was waiting for him by the doors. He hoped Vanessa didn't get the wrong impression; sure, she was a cool girl and all, but she was no Casey Cartwright. He had to make sure Vanessa understood that they were just friends. He didn't want to mess anything up with Casey, just in case he had a chance.


	13. Chapter 13

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Cappie opened his eyes and yawned. He stretched his arms over his head and pulled the covers of his comforter up to his chin. He turned to his side and almost jumped out of bed when he saw the figure lying next to him. "Shit," he muttered to himself. _Vanessa. _He tried to recall what had happened the night before. They had picked up a French Silk pie from a local grocery store and went to his place. He lived in a nice apartment with a wonderful view of Chicago. They sat down to watch Conan and shared some great laughs. Oh, and then he had opened up a bottle of wine, or two.

He slowly tried to get out of bed, but he hadn't been too quiet about it. Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and when they rested on Cappie, she smiled. "Good morning."

"Morning," Cappie said quietly. "I'm going to go make some coffee. Do you want some?" Cappie pulled a long sleeve shirt over his head.

"Sure," Vanessa responded as she sat up in his bed and pulled the comforter around her.

Cappie walked towards the door and turned to face her. "If you need to shower or use the bathroom, feel free to. I have extra towels in my closet."

"Thanks," Vanessa said quietly.

Cappie made his way towards his kitchen and prepared his coffee maker. He couldn't believe that Vanessa and he had hooked up. He closed his eyes and silently groaned. He needed to explain to Vanessa that what happened between them could never happen again. Once the coffee was ready, he poured himself a cup and slowly took a sip. He looked at the time and decided to make some breakfast. It was the least he could do, he figured.

Cappie grabbed the ingredients he needed for French toast. As he prepared the batter, Vanessa suddenly appeared in the kitchen. "Hey," he said. He gestured toward the coffee maker. "Help yourself. I have cream and sugar, too, if you need it."

"Thanks," Vanessa said softly, as she grabbed the cup he had set out for her.

"Are you hungry? I make exceptional French toast." Cappie said with a chuckle.

"That sounds fantastic."

Cappie lightly greased the griddle pan and turned the stove on. He grabbed a few slices of Texas toast and waited for the pan to heat up before dipping the slices in the batter. He looked up and saw Vanessa watching him intently. "So, last night must've been quite a night." Cappie began.

"It appears so," Vanessa said. "Honestly how much wine did we have?"

"The evidence is right there," Cappie said with a nod towards the sink, in which sat three empty bottles.

"Oh my God," Vanessa said with a groan. "I can't believe we drank all that."

Cappie chuckled. "I'm surprised that we're up at all."

Vanessa gave him a smile and a wink. "Well, we could always head back to bed," she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Cappie could feel the smile disappear from his face as he looked at Vanessa. "Look Vanessa, I think you're a cool girl and all, and I'm sure we had a wonderful time last night-"

"But?" Vanessa interrupted with a sad smile.

Cappie nodded. "But I don't think we should do it again. The truth is that I'm crazy about someone else and I don't want to ruin my chances."

"Hey, I get it," Vanessa said. "I'm sort of digging someone else, too."

"I'm sorry if I mislead you or anything. Last night when I invited you over, it was purely platonic." Cappie told her.

"Look Cappie, you don't have to apologize. It was fun. And now that we've clarified things, we can focus on the people we want to be with." Vanessa said with a warm smile. "Anyway, tell me about this girl."

Cappie could feel his cheeks getting red as he flipped the French toast over. "I've been crazy about Casey since the first day I saw her freshmen year of college."

Vanessa's eyes widened. "That long? What's wrong with her to not snatch a great catch like you?"

Cappie laughed. "Well, it's not entirely Casey's fault. I just told her ten days ago that I've been into her since that first day."

"Wow," Vanessa mused. "And what did she say?"

Cappie couldn't bring himself to tell Vanessa the truth about Casey or Evan. He didn't want to get in the middle of Vanessa's best friend and his best friend's 'situation' – whatever Evan decided. "The truth is that Casey's already with someone else."

"Wait a second," Vanessa said with a small shake of her head. "So, she's already taken? Yet you still think there's a chance for you?"

Cappie shrugged. "What can I say? I know in my heart she feels something, too. I guess I'm willing to wait for my chance."

"Wow, that's a little depressing, but romantic at the same time. Well I hope it all works out for you." Vanessa told him with sincerity. Cappie placed two slices of thick and golden French toast on a plate and handed it to her. He made a plate for himself and took a seat at his dining table. Vanessa sat across from him and poured some syrup over her toast. Vanessa took a bite of the toast and her eyes widened in surprise. "Wow Cappie, these are fantastic."

"Didn't I tell you they're exceptional?" Cappie grinned. "Anyway, tell me about the guy you're into?"

Vanessa smiled. "It's someone from work. He's charming, charismatic, handsome, but totally unavailable like Casey."

Cappie laughed. "We're just a couple of tortured souls, aren't we?"

"Casey's not married is she?" Vanessa asked.

Cappie shook his head, "No, but she just got engaged."

"Well, take it from me, it's no fun being in lust or love with someone that's not available. When Dave dumped me a few months back, I was prepared to be single for a while. And then I met Josh. He's a senior accountant at my firm. We just clicked. Unfortunately, he's married."

"Wow, that sucks." Cappie said.

"I'm just glad that nothing ever really happened between us. We kissed once. And then he felt all guilty about it and told me about his marriage." Vanessa shook her head and sighed. "The truth is, I would rather not know. Does that make me horrible?"

Cappie looked at Vanessa thoughtfully before responding. "I think it makes you human. You can't help what you feel."

"You know Cappie," Vanessa started, "maybe we should go out on a real date sometime. I mean, we're both into people that aren't available, and look at us, we're two attractive people that seem to enjoy each other's company. I'd be up for it, if you are."

Cappie knew that Vanessa made a valid point. But he also knew that he wanted Casey Cartwright and nobody else. But the fact of the matter was that it wasn't likely that Casey would be single anytime soon. And Rebecca had told him he needed to move on. And how could he move on if he didn't at least try. Cappie gave Vanessa a reassuring smile. "Vanessa, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

Vanessa brown eyes lit up and she smiled. "I'd love to."

Cappie chuckled at her response and thought about Casey. He knew that if there was any chance of having a relationship with someone else, he owed it to himself to let Casey go. In a year's time, she would be Evan's wife. He would have to move on eventually and the earlier he tried the better it'd be.

* * *

Casey put an arm over her face to shield the streaming sunlight that came in through the bay window in their bedroom. She turned to her side and noticed the empty space next to her. _Where was Evan? _It didn't look like his side of the bed had been slept in at all. She reached for her cell phone to check for a text message or voicemail and saw none. It wasn't like Evan not to let her know where he was. Then she relaxed a little as she remembered that Evan and Cappie had hung out the night before. Perhaps they had too many drinks and Evan was passed out at Cappie's place.

Casey checked the time and saw that it was almost 9:30. It wasn't too early to call so she decided to call Evan's cell. After a few rings, his voicemail picked up. Casey frowned and ended the call. She sighed and decided to call Cappie. She almost hung up when she heard his voice answer.

"Hey Cap," Casey said quietly. "How are you?"

"Casey," Cappie said with surprise. "I'm doing okay. Thanks for asking. Yourself?"

"I'm good," she replied. "Anyway, is Evan at your place? I just woke up and he's not here. I don't think he came home at all last night. I tried calling him but got no answer."

Casey could hear Cappie mutter something to someone before he answered. "Um, yeah, he's here. We had too many beers last night so Evan crashed here. He's actually in the bathroom right now. Should I have him call you back?"

"No, it's okay. I just wanted to make sure he was safe." Casey said quickly. She didn't want things to be weird between them, but it was obvious they were. She knew she had to clear the air. "Look Cap, I'm really sorry about everything that happened between us at Pleasant Hill."

Cappie waited a few seconds before responding. "I should be the one apologizing. I should never have crossed the line and made a move on you. I'm sorry if I put you in an odd position."

"Cap, you didn't put me in any position. The truth is I've actually missed talking to you." Casey admitted.

"Really?" Cappie asked, a note of surprise in his voice.

"Well, yeah, I meant what I said when I told you I wanted us to be better friends." Casey said.

"Yeah, I want that, too." Cappie replied back. Casey was kind of happy that they were having this conversation on the phone. It was much easier to say these things to Cappie without having to see the way he looked at her.

"So as friends, how would you like to have lunch next week?" Casey asked, feeling a smile spread across her face.

"Lunch sounds great. What do you have in mind?" Cappie asked.

"I'll stop by your office next Tuesday and by then I'll make a reservation somewhere."

"Sounds good, Case." Cappie said.

"Yeah," Casey said softly. "So, next week then?"

"Perfect, I'll see you then." Cappie replied. "Oh, and I'll make sure to get Evan home as soon as possible."

"Thanks Cap," Casey said. As their conversation ended, she looked at her phone. She had completely forgotten about Evan for a second. With a shake of her head, Casey put the covers over her head and closed her eyes. In just a few days, she would see Cappie again. She just hoped that by that time, whatever feelings he had for her would be gone. She needed to focus all her attention on her fiancé and forget Cappie's confession. They would be friends and nothing more.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a while to post chapters. I've been super busy at work. I do promise to conclude this story in the next few weeks. Since the premiere of Greek's 4th season, I've been inspired. Enjoy. ~Dee**

**

* * *

**

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Cappie stared nervously at his computer screen. Casey had just texted that she was in his building and taking the elevators up to his office. He wasn't sure how to feel. On Saturday when Casey had called to look for Evan, he had felt a little weird accepting Casey's invite to lunch, since only a few minutes before he had asked Vanessa out on a date. He realized trying to get over Casey Cartwright was going to be harder than he thought. He couldn't turn his feelings on-and-off like that. The worst though was lying to Casey about Evan. _Damn him_, thought Cappie.

As soon as he'd gotten off the phone with Casey, he had called his friend, only to find him at Katrina's place. Cappie shook his head as he thought about his conversation with Evan. His friend kept proclaiming that he went home with Katrina to end things because he knew that proposing to Casey was the right decision all along – that Casey was the girl for him. Evan said he wanted one last night with Katrina and after that he'd be focused on his relationship with Casey. Now that he knew Evan's intentions, Cappie knew he would have to try his best to push aside his feelings for Casey.

A small knock interrupted him and Cappie turned his attention towards his door to find Casey standing there looking gorgeous in a cream colored v-neck sweater dress. "Hi Cappie," Casey said with a big smile. Her blonde hair fell in curls past her shoulders.

"Hi Case," Cappie couldn't take his eyes off of her. "How's it going?"

"I'm doing okay," Casey said. "Things at work are going pretty well. I've been invited to go to Pebble Beach Resort in California. One of our clients wants to hold an event there and wants my opinion of the place before we proceed."

"Pebble Beach?" Cappie asked with astonishment. "Wow, that's amazing. Good for you, Case. Is Evan going to go with you?"

At the mention of Evan, Cappie noticed the sadness in her hazel eyes. Casey wrinkled her nose and shook her head. "No, he won't be going with me. I leave in a couple of weeks and I invited him, but he said he's going to be too busy with his project to go. So, it'll just be me. Ashleigh and Rebecca might drive up to meet me though."

"I'd love to see Pebble Beach one day. It has one of the most gorgeous golf courses out there. And it's all along 17-mile drive, which I hear is scenic and spectacular. I'm surprised Evan doesn't want to go." Cappie told her.

Casey gave a small laugh. "Being the avid golfer that he is, I thought he'd be up for it. Anyway, what was I expecting? It's not like Evan and I have spent any time together in the last month or so. Ever since our engagement, it feels like we're spending more time apart." Casey noticed the expression on Cappie's face and she felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Cappie. I shouldn't have said anything. I don't want to ruin our lunch."

Cappie gave her a reassuring smile. "Case, it's okay. If you need to vent, go for it. I'm a pretty good listener."

Casey reached out and squeezed his hand. "Thanks Cap, I've really missed talking to you."

Cappie knew he was in trouble the minute Casey touched his hand. There was no way that he could just be friends with her. He wanted to be there for her, not just as a friend, but as her boyfriend. He wanted to be the one to tell her everything would be okay after a hard day, to hold her hand and be selflessly there for her. The more he thought about his best friend, the more annoyed he got. It wasn't fair that Evan was being so greedy when it came to Casey and Katrina. He was trying to have his cake and eat it, too. Cappie lightly rubbed his thumb along the top of Casey's hand. "I missed talking to you, too." He told her in a soft voice.

Casey looked up at Cappie and blushed as she felt his thumb graze her hand softly. She could feel the heat between them and decided to step away from him. "Um, should we get going? I made reservations at The Gage."

"Sounds great. I love The Gage." Cappie held the door open as Casey stepped out in front of him. As they made their way towards the elevators, Cappie noticed a couple of his lawyer buddies give him thumbs up, obviously giving him their approval of Casey.

Once they were inside the elevators and made their way down, Cappie felt a little better. It would be good to go outside and get some fresh air. The Gage wasn't too far from his office and the walk there would help alleviate some of the tension between Casey and him. If they had continued standing in his office staring at each other, he would've done something he'd regret.

As they walked out of the building, streams of sunlight warmed their skin. It was a gorgeous day out. Cappie gave Casey a quick smile. "Shall we?" He gestured in the direction of the restaurant.

Casey returned the smile and walked towards The Gage. Why was it that ever y time she was with Cappie she felt so comfortable? She had to admit that the past few weeks with Evan had been unbearable. They couldn't even be in the same room before one of them had to get out of there. What was going on with them? She was even beginning to think that they should call of their engagement. For two people that just got engaged, they had spent more time apart from one another than with each other. She knew that Evan couldn't help it; this project was an amazing opportunity for him. It was giving him the chance to work closely with one of the partners of the firm and to be recognized for his hard work. She should be happy for him; but deep down she knew she resented the fact that the project was pulling Evan away from her.

"After you," Cappie said politely as he gestured for her to enter The Gage.

Casey had been so deep in thought that she hadn't realized they were already at the restaurant. She smiled at him and walked in. They approached the hostess stand and Casey gave the pretty black girl her name. The hostess smiled at them and led them to their table. They were seated in a cozy booth with a view of Lake Michigan. Casey grabbed her menu and went right to the drinks page. She looked up and blushed as she noticed Cappie watching her with a smile on his face. "What?" Casey asked.

Cappie continued smiling. "Nothing," he said, "I'm just amused that you opened your menu to the drinks page when I know you're going to end up ordering a lemon drop."

Casey gave a small laugh. "I'm that predictable, huh?"

"Yes, my friend, you are," Cappie joked.

Casey smiled. "I like being called your friend, Cap," she told him. "I'm really glad we're having lunch together. "

"Me, too, Case," Cappie agreed. "So, what looks good?"

Casey blushed as she looked down at her menu. _You_, she couldn't help thinking. "I don't know, maybe the salmon special."

"That does look good." Cappie agreed. _Just like you_, Cappie thought as he looked at Casey.

"Hi there, my name's Katrina and I'll be your sever today. Can I get you anything to drink besides water?" A friendly voice interrupted them.

Cappie was taking a sip of his water and turned towards the waitress. As he saw who it was, he spat his water out. "Oh, hey Katrina," Cappie said sheepishly. _Shit_, he thought.

Casey looked from Cappie to the blonde waitress standing by their table. The blonde was petite with a fairly large chest. She was cute and very perky. The waitress turned towards Cappie and let out a laugh. "Hey," she said cheerfully. She then looked at Casey. "Hi, I'm Katrina."

"Casey," Casey said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you," Katrina said. Then she turned to Cappie. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend."

"I don't," Cappie said quickly, his face getting red. "Casey's a friend of mine."

"So how do you know each other?" Casey asked.

"Oh, Cappie's a friend of my boyfriend's." Katrina stated.

Casey let out a sigh; she was hoping that Katrina wasn't one of his conquests. Cappie had much better taste, she couldn't help but think.

"Anyway, do you guys want anything else besides water?" Katrina asked.

"I'll have a lemon drop," Casey said.

"I'll have a glass of the house cabernet." Cappie responded.

"I'll be right back with your drinks." Katrina walked away.

Casey shook her head at Cappie. "For a second there, I thought she was one of your dates."

Cappie laughed. "Not really my type."

"So which friend is she dating?" Casey asked.

"Just some guy from work." Cappie replied quickly, hating himself for lying.

"Anyway, speaking of dating, have you been out with anyone lately?" Casey asked.

"Kind of," Cappie said. "I'm going out with this girl Vanessa later this week."

"Oh," Casey said. "That's nice. Tell me about Vanessa."

"Vanessa's awesome." Katrina's voice interrupted them. "She's really into Cappie and you should've seen them the other night. Plus she's gorgeous with legs to die for and long dark hair." Katrina placed their drinks in front of them. "Ready to order?"

"Sure," Casey said with annoyance. "I'll have the salmon."

"And you, Cap?" Katrina asked.

"I'll have the rib-eye, medium-rare." Cappie replied.

As Katrina walked away, Casey rolled her eyes. "I'm assuming Vanessa's a friend of hers?"

"Yeah," Cappie said uncomfortably. "She's a pretty cool girl."

"Well, I'm happy for you. It'll be good for you to date." Casey told him.

"I know," Cappie agreed. "So, tell me more about this Pebble Beach trip."

Casey smiled. "Well, I'm leaving in two weeks and I'll be out there for a week. I can't wait to see it. I'll be dining at some of the best restaurants and I get to play golf whenever I want to."

"I'm so jealous. I'd love to go." Cappie said with a smile.

"Well, if you play your cards right, you're more than welcome to come out, too. I've been told any guest of mine is a guest of theirs." Casey said with a smile. "And I mean it, Cap. If you're interested in going, I can get you a room at the resort where I'm staying. It's probably best we don't share a room." She laughed and winked at him.

"Wow," Cappie said with shock. "It's very kind of you to invite me, but maybe it's better if I don't go."

"Well, I thought I would offer anyway," Casey replied. "If you change your mind, just let me know."

"Thanks." Cappie said with a smile. He looked at Casey's face and saw the genuine smile on it. He had to fight the urge to reach across the table and place his hand on hers. Cappie was about to say something else, when Katrina walked towards their table and placed their food in front of them.

"Bon appétit," Katrina told them as she walked away.

"Well, you heard her," Cappie teased. "Bon appétit."

Casey took a bite of her salmon and savored the delicious fish in her mouth. It was cooked perfectly. "This is fantastic." She mused.

"Good idea about The Gage. I always love the food here." Cappie took a bite of his steak. "So, how are the wedding plans coming along?"

Casey shrugged. "Not good. I can't get Evan to commit to seeing any of the venues." She frowned for a sec, and then gave a small smile, "at least we have a date picked out."

"You do?" Cappie asked.

"Yeah, we decided on the first Saturday in June. So that's less than ten months away and I'm really behind on all of it." Casey said with a sigh.

"Why don't you hire a planner?" Cappie asked.

"It costs way too much. Besides, I want to plan my wedding." Casey replied. Casey leaned back against the booth and smiled at Cappie.

"What?" Cappie asked.

"Didn't you say you'd help me look at stuff for the wedding? I recall when we were our way to Pleasant Hill; you said you'd help me." Casey said with a small laugh.

"I did, didn't I?" Cappie said with a shrug. "Well, I'm yours whenever you need me."

Casey blushed as she heard what he said. _I wish_, she said holding his gaze with her eyes. "I have an appointment at the Four Seasons to check out their ballroom for the reception later this week, if you're interested?"

"Like I said, I'm yours. I'll be there. Just email me the details." Cappie said with a smile.

Casey reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his. "Thank you, Cappie. It means a lot to me that you care enough about me and Evan to help us with the wedding."

"You guys deserve to have the best," Cappie heard himself saying. He found it hard to swallow his food as he felt the heat of Casey's hand on top of his.

Casey took her hand away and continued eating her lunch. They ate in comfort for a few more minutes and then Katrina came by and took their plates away. Once they paid their bill, Casey excused herself and went to the bathroom. Cappie looked around the restaurant and recognized a familiar sandy-haired guy. Evan was seated near the kitchen and in the back away from the view of the lake. He had to say something before Casey came back. He took his cell phone out and dialed Evan's number.

Evan picked up after the first ring. "Hey Cap, what's up?"

"You need to hide." Cappie said.

"What? Hide?" Evan asked.

"Dude, Casey and I are in The Gage at this moment. Slowly turn your head and you'll see me." Cappie responded.

"Shit," Evan muttered as he turned and saw his best friend. "Fuck, where is Case?"

"Bathroom. I would suggest you go and hide until we leave. I don't want Casey to know." Cappie said quietly.

"Know what?" Casey chirped as she approached the table.

"Shit," Cappie heard Evan mutter again. "Thanks for the heads up. I owe you one."

"Yeah, you do," Cappie said sullenly and closed his phone.

"Know what?" Casey asked again, her eyes twinkling.

"Damn, you ruined my surprise." Cappie thought quickly.

"What surprise?" Casey asked.

"Let's leave and you'll find out." Cappie said. He looked at his watch and noticed he had plenty of time till his next meeting, so he would surprise her with a visit to his favorite bakery. He could pretend that he was helping her check off looking for a wedding cake on her to-do list. As Cappie led Casey out of the restaurant, he turned back and saw Evan. His friend mouthed 'thank you'; Cappie shrugged as the door closed. He didn't know how much longer he could continue hiding the truth from Casey or help Evan out. All he knew was that it sucked being caught in the middle.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry, it's taken so long to write. I've been somewhat unmotivated the last few weeks. I was really sad when Greek aired it's final episode. Anyway, here's the next chapter of this fanfic. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

****In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Cappie had to admit he was having a good time. His date with Vanessa was going better than he expected. She really was a cool girl. They were having after dinner drinks at Sloan's. They had enjoyed a pleasant dinner at Morton's Steakhous. They were seated in a booth swapping stories about bad dating experiences and having a good laugh about it. Vanessa looked great. She was wearing a red strapless top over a pair of black pants.

"So," Vanessa started, "Katrina says she saw you at The Gage earlier this week with a hot blonde. She claims the blonde is just a friend."

Cappie could feel his cheeks flushing. "Yeah, she's just a friend."

"Then why are you blushing?" Vanessa teased.

"Let's just say I've known Casey for a long time and as much as I've always liked her, nothing will ever happen between us because she's always been unavailable and now she's engaged." Cappie said with a little sadness.

"Well, sorry to hear that. I know what it's like to like someone you can't have. Trust me; I've been there a few times." Vanessa said with a smile.

"What can you do? Right?" Cappie said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Anyway, it's better this way. She's marrying the right guy." Cappie felt a little anguish at the mention of those last words. He was still annoyed with Evan because he still hadn't broken things off with Katrina. He was getting tired of Evan's excuses. "Anyway, we don't need to talk about her. I want to know more about you. So, how long have you lived in Chicago?"

"About three years now. I grew up in Ann Arbor, Michigan. Just wanted to try living in a bigger city, but still be close enough to home. And you?" Vanessa replied.

"I've been here about four years. I finished law school last year at Northwestern and got pretty lucky finding a good job with a firm doing contractual law." Cappie said.

"Well, that's very impressive. Your parents must be proud." Vanessa said.

"Yeah, they are, for the most part. For the longest time my parents lived day-to-day and pretty much refused to settle for a conventional life. They were always going places and traveled all over the world. I didn't really have a place to call home because we moved around so much. So when I was at CRU, that place became my home. And now Chicago's my second home." Cappie couldn't believe how much he was sharing. He looked at Vanessa and saw her listening to him intently. He was surprised at how comfortable he felt with her. "Sorry, I tend to over share when fueled by alcohol. Speaking of which, do you want another drink?"

Vanessa stared down at her watch and saw the time. "Actually, how would you like to go back to my place? I have drinks there, too."

Cappie smiled. "That sounds like a plan. Let me just take care of our tab." Cappie stood up and walked towards the bar. He was trying to get the bartender's attention when he glimpsed at the front door and saw a familiar blonde walk in. He waved to her, but it didn't appear that she'd seen him. He watched Casey walked towards the bar on the opposite side of him and sat on one of the stools. She nodded to the bartender, placed a 20 dollar bill on the counter and asked for two lemon drops. Cappie smirked and walked towards her.

"Well, I guess you have the gift." Cappie teased.

Casey looked up and was startled to see him standing next to her. "Hey Cap," she said quietly. Then she gave him a confused look. "What gift do I have?"

"I've been trying to get the bartender's attention for the last few minutes and all you did was walk in, walk right up to the bar, and got your drinks with just a nod and some cash."

"What can I say Cap? It pays to be a woman sometimes." She laughed. "So, how's it going?"

"I'm doing well. I'm actually on a date." Cappie told her. "She's actually sitting in the booth if you look straight ahead."

"Wow," Casey said. "She's pretty. Well, I don't want to take your time. You should get back to her."

"It's okay. I can talk to you for a few minutes. I wanted to close out my tab before leaving."

"Ah, I see. So the date must be going well then." Casey said.

"Yeah, it's been fun." Cappie couldn't help but notice Casey looked distracted. "What's wrong Case?"

"Well, Evan and I were supposed to go out tonight. I got a call from him about twenty minutes ago telling me he couldn't make it because of the project. It's been like this all week. We make plans and every night something comes up. I just can't help but feel that something else is going on." Casey said taking a sip of her drink.

Cappie closed his eyes and frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that." Cappie was going to have a serious talk with Evan. He should've stopped Evan when this thing with Katrina started. He didn't like the fact that Evan was hurting Casey.

"Cap, if Evan's doing something behind my back, you'd let me know, right?" Casey asked.

Cappie hated that he was in this position. _Damn, _he thought. Now that she put it out there like that, he had to say something. He didn't want Casey to hate him. "Casey, I'd never keep anything from you. And this is hard for me to say, but there is something you should know. Evan, um, he's –"

"With another girl." Casey said flatly, as tears started forming. "I can't believe it."

"Yes, and I should've told you the minute I knew." Cappie said dejectedly.

"Wait." Casey said. "You knew about this?"

"Yeah, that's what I just told you," Cappie replied.

"No, you were saying something when Evan walked in with her." Casey nodded towards the couple that walked in. Evan had his arms around Katrina. "Oh my God, you _knew?_ All this time? How long has it been going on? Please tell me."

"It started the weekend you went to San Diego after the engagement." Cappie said.

"So when he couldn't go to Pleasant Hill, he was probably with her?" Casey asked.

Cappie nodded. "Yes."

"I cannot believe this. You lied to me, Cappie. You covered up for him. All those times I've come to you and you knew. I can't be here right now. I can't." Casey exclaimed.

"Case, I didn't want to hurt you. I just, I just –" Cappie stammered.

"You what? Wanted to take advantage of the situation? So while my fiancé was cheating on me, you took it upon yourself to put the moves on me. Is that it?" Casey said.

"No." Cappie said defiantly. Then anger coursed through him. "And as far as I'm concerned, you kissed me back. So what does that say about you?"

"Do not put this on me. I can't believe you would keep this from me. I thought we were friends." Casey said.

"What was I supposed to do, Casey? The minute I knew what he was doing, trust me, I wanted to tell you. But I held back because I didn't want you to hate me." Cappie told her softly.

"Why would I hate you for telling me?" Casey asked.

"Because it was not my place to tell you. I didn't want to hurt you." Cappie said.

Casey looked up at him and shook her head. "Yeah, but I'm a big girl, Cap. I could've handled it. I don't think I can be friends with you at the moment. I need to be alone." Casey stood up and started walking away.

"Casey," Cappie pleaded, grabbing her arm. "I'm sorry. I wish I could make it better, but I can't. I wish I would've told you, but I didn't. I need you in my life. I won't stand by and let you end our friendship."

Casey turned back to face him. "Friendship? Cap, we weren't really close before Evan and I got engaged. So, if it's all right with you, I'd like things to go back to the way they were. As far as I'm concerned, Evan and I are over. So you can go back to being best friends with him and I'll be out of your lives." Casey looked down at her untouched drink. "Pardon me." Casey grabbed the drink and walked towards Evan and Katrina.

Cappie followed her. He watched as Casey approached the booth with Vanessa and Katrina. "Hi Evan, remember me?" Casey said cheerily.

Evan looked up in surprise and alarm. "Casey, what are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing, but it's obvious what you've been doing?" Casey said. Then she turned to Katrina. "Hi, I believe you're the waitress that served us lunch at The Gage earlier this week. FYI, your boyfriend is my fiancé." Casey took her engagement ring off and threw it at Evan. "Ex-fiancé."

"Casey, I can explain." Evan started.

"Explain what? That as soon as you put that ring on my finger, you couldn't imagine being tied down to one woman for the rest of your life?" Casey said with exasperation. "Why did you even propose?"

"I still want to get married. To you." Evan said lamely. Katrina gasped. "Sorry," Evan mumbled to her.

Casey shook her head and smirked. "You're kidding right? Evan we've been engaged two months and you've been cheating on me this whole time. I can't forgive you for that. It's over."

"Come on, Case," Evan said, getting out of the booth. "Let's go back to our place and discuss this."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Casey turned to walk away. Evan grabbed her arm. Before she knew it, Casey threw her drink in his face. "Let go of me." She said firmly. "And you can forget about coming home tonight or ever."

"Casey," Evan pleaded, wiping at his face with the sleeve of his shirt. "Please, let's talk about this."

"What's left to talk about? You cheated on me the weekend I left for San Diego. "Casey said in disgust. Evan looked at Cappie. "Yeah, Cappie told me." And more than ever, Casey wanted Evan to hurt as much as she did. "By the way, I kissed Cappie when we were at Pleasant Hill. So I guess that makes us even." With one last look at Evan and Cappie, Casey walked out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Evan stared at the door as he watched Casey walk out. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He turned towards his best friend and gave him a look. "You kissed Casey?"

Cappie shrugged. "It didn't mean anything, man. It was a mistake."

"I don't care what it was," Evan said angrily. "You're my best friend, and friends don't go after each other's girlfriends. How could you?"

"How could I? You've got some nerve, Evan." Cappie said with annoyance. "You don't realize how lucky you are. You've got the best girl in the entire world as your fiancée and what did you do? You fucked up by cheating on her. And now you want to blame me?"

"Don't change the subject," Evan argued. "I may have fucked up, but it doesn't condone what you did. You kissed Casey damn it."

"And so what if I did?" Cappie challenged.

"Er, gentlemen," a voice interrupted them. Both guys turned and saw Vanessa and Katrina staring at them. "Maybe you guys can take this somewhere else?" Vanessa suggested.

Cappie turned towards her. "I'm sorry Vanessa for ruining our date."

The brunette shrugged. "It's okay. She must really mean something to you. It's obvious from what you said earlier."

"Excuse me?" Evan interrupted. He looked at Cappie. "You were talking about Casey to her? What did you say?"

"Does it really matter?" Cappie asked.

"As a matter of fact, it does. How long have you been into my girl?" Evan inquired.

"Um, I believe she isn't your girl anymore." Cappie said with a smirk.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face." Evan replied, walking towards Cappie.

"Or what?" Cappie asked with sarcasm. "You'll knock it off my face?"

Before anyone could react, Evan punched Cappie in the jaw. Cappie shook his head and punched his friend back. Then the two friends grabbed each other and started throwing punches. Cappie could hear Katrina and Vanessa scream in the background and calling for help. A minute later, Cappie felt large hands pulling him away from Evan.

"Dudes," Tom, the owner of Sloan's started saying, "you guys have been my most loyal customers but I need to throw your asses out. You know I have a no fighting clause here. Take it outside."

Cappie rubbed his jaw and stared at Evan in disgust. "It's okay, Tom. Sorry about all of this. I'll leave." Cappie was even more shocked when he saw Katrina consoling Evan. _Wow,_ he thought. Even knowing the truth, Katrina still wanted him. "Unbelievable," Cappie muttered under his breath. He started walking towards the doors.

"I can never forgive you Cappie!" Evan shouted at his back.

Cappie shrugged in response and walked out the door.

* * *

Evan sighed dejectedly as he sipped his beer. Katrina was holding an ice pack up to his eye. He knew it was going to be purple the next day. _Damn Cappie_, he thought miserably.

"Thanks Katrina for taking care of me. You don't have to stay here." Evan told her.

Katrina shook her head. "Baby, I don't care if you cheated on your fiancée. It's obvious things aren't good. You wouldn't cheat if they were."

Vanessa cleared her throat at the scene in front of her. "Katrina, as your friend, I would suggest you lose this asshole. He cheated on his fiancée and he punched his best friend just now."

"Yeah, like his best friend is so innocent." Katrina said.

"Wow," Vanessa said with a shake of her head. "I can't stay to witness this. Katrina, I thought you had more respect for yourself. This guy is a cheater and a liar. How can you stay with him? He made you the other woman."

Evan looked at Vanessa and glared. "This guy has a name and he is sitting right here."

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Come on, Katrina. Let's go."

"No," Katrina said. "I'm staying right here."

"Suit yourself," Vanessa said with irritation. She slid out of the booth and left them alone.

"You know, Katrina," Evan said, "You really don't have to stay here with me."

"Evan," Katrina said. "I may seem pathetic to even give you a chance after witnessing all that happened just now, but I know there's a connection here and I'm willing to give it a shot."

Evan put a hand on Katrina's cheek. "You're sweet," he told her, "but I need to deal with this whole Casey situation before I commit to another relationship."

Katrina nodded. "Okay," she said sadly. "Is there a chance here for something more?"

Evan sighed. "Maybe, maybe not. It all depends on what happens with Casey. She's mad at me right now, but I owe it to myself and her to try and work it out, if it can be worked out. You understand, don't you?"

Katrina shrugged. "I guess I understand. But you'll let me know what happens."

"Of course," Evan said. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "I promise you'll be the first to know everything." Katrina sighed and leaned her head against his arm. Evan looked down at her and he realized he'd been a selfish jerk. Katrina was a nice girl and she didn't deserve to be treated like this. He needed to figure out what his heart wanted. As much as he liked Katrina, Cappie had been right about Casey. She'd been nothing but the best girlfriend to him over the past three years. He needed to know if there was a chance for them.

* * *

Casey was lying on the couch, a box of tissues sat on the coffee table beside her. Ever since she'd gotten home, she'd been crying. Evan didn't deserve her tears, she had told herself, but she knew she was crying for more than just that. She was sad about the end of her engagement, but she was sadder at the thought of losing Cappie as a friend. She was hurt that Cappie had lied to her. Over the past couple of months, he had become a real good friend to her and she knew that if she was single, he could've been something more. She knew she had probably started some conflict between Evan and Cappie when she revealed that she'd kiss Cappie; but at the time it felt good to admit it. She closed her eyes and sighed. She needed to call Ashleigh. She needed her best friend.

She picked up her cell phone and was looking for Ashleigh's name, when she heard the doorbell. "Now what," she muttered as she made her way to the front door. She peeked through the peep hole and saw Cappie standing on the stoop. She silently counted to three. "Go away, Cappie!" She shouted.

"Casey," Cappie pleaded. "Please open the door. We need to talk."

"No," Casey replied. "I don't want to see you. Leave me alone."

"Please," Cappie pleaded again.

Casey's heart soared as she heard his plea. "No, I'm sorry," Casey said, as she felt tears coming forth. "I want to be left alone."

She listened for his response and heard nothing. She peeked through the peep hole again and didn't see anyone standing there. "Good," she said quietly. Cappie got the point after all. She slowly unlocked the door to peek her head out to make sure he was gone. She stepped out on the stoop and looked to the right of the street, and then to the left. She didn't see him or anyone. She scanned the cars on the road to see if Cappie's was amongst them. With a shake of her head, she was about to turn and go back inside when she heard a voice behind her say "Looking for me?"

Casey screamed and almost lost her footing, but before she could fall she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. "I got you," she heard Cappie say softly, as he pulled her against his chest.

Casey pushed away from him. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No," Cappie said, unable to hide his smile. "I knew if you didn't see me, you'd have to open the door to look. You're too curious, you know."

"Now that you've made your presence known, please leave," Casey pleaded.

"Case," Cappie said. "I'm sorry for everything that happened tonight. I should've told you the minute Evan strayed."

Casey crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him. "Yes, you should have," Casey agreed.

"So, are we okay? Are we still friends?"

Casey shrugged. "I think what I need right now is some distance. From you. From Evan. From everything. I need to get away and clear my mind. I just ended my engagement to Evan and what's messed up is that as upset I am about it, I can't help but feel relieved."

"Relieved?" Cappie asked. "Why?"

"Come on, Cap, you know why?" Casey said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to guess, Case." Cappie said softly. "Tell me."

Casey sighed. "I'm full of so many emotions right now and I can't be sure what's real or not. But I can't help but feel that maybe it's a good thing Evan and I are over because then," Casey stopped and looked down at her hands. She looked up and faced him. "Because maybe I want to be with someone else. Someone like –" She noticed Cappie's jaw. "Oh my God, you guys got into a fight."

Cappie nodded. "Yes, punches were thrown. Evan got me pretty good here."

"You need to put ice on that." Casey said, heading into the house. "Come on." She called over her shoulder to him.

Cappie closed the front door and followed Casey into the kitchen. He observed as Casey filled up a plastic baggie with ice and wrapped a towel on it and handed it to him. "Here, this should help with the swelling."

"Thanks," Cappie replied. His heart fluttered as her fingers touched his. He wanted to get back to what Casey was saying before she distracted herself with his swollen jaw line. "So, can we go back to what you were about to say?"

Casey could feel her cheeks getting red. "Forget it," she said with a wave of her hand. "It's silly. Now's not the time to even think about getting involved with anyone else."

"Come on, Case," Cappie urged. "Just say it."

Casey shook her head. "No," she said with determination.

"You are so stubborn, you know that?" Cappie teased. "Fine, I'll say it for you then. And you can tell me if I'm right or wrong. So, as sad as you are that your engagement to Evan is over, you can't help but feel relieved because then you can be with someone like," Cappie paused, "like me?"

Casey looked at Cappie. As her eyes met his, she knew she couldn't deny her feelings for him. All this talk of being just friends was just a way to have him in her life. But she knew this really wasn't the time to start a relationship. She needed some time for herself. She had meant it when she told Cappie she needed to get away from Chicago. She needed to be single for awhile. "Yes, Cappie, I'd love to be with someone like you, but –"

Cappie groaned as he interrupted her. "I knew there was a 'but' coming. But what?"

"But I can't be with you. Not now at least. I've never been single long enough to really enjoy it. I think I owe it to myself to be alone for awhile." Casey told him sadly.

Cappie felt his shoulders sag. "I've been crazy about you since I met you freshmen year. I've wanted to ask you out so many times, but I refused to because of my friendship with Evan." Cappie placed a hand on Casey's arm. "Well, guess what? Our friendship ended tonight once he punched me. I don't have to feel guilty about asking you out. Give me a chance, Casey."

"Oh, Cap," Casey replied, looking at him. "Trust me, when I'm ready to date again, you'll be the first person I call."

Cappie shook his head. "You know that's not what I want to hear," Cappie said as he faced her. "Go out with me next week. It'll be an official date."

Casey could feel the heat building between them and she took a step back. "I can't," she said quietly.

"And why's that?" Cappie asked, getting closer to her.

Casey took another step back and felt the wall against her back. _Damn_, she thought. She was trapped. "Because I need to be single."

"One date with me is all I ask." Cappie said placing his hands against the wall, trapping Casey in front of him. "One date, Cartwright. What do you say?"

Casey looked up at him and gulped. She knew she couldn't resist his charm. She slowly nodded her head. "Fine, one date."

"Now that's something I like to hear." Cappie said as he lowered his face towards her. "Thank you," he told her.

"What are you thanking me for?" Casey asked as she watched his face come closer to hers.

"For giving me a chance. You won't be disappointed." Cappie said with a smile.

"Good," Casey said breathlessly. And with that one word, she put her arms around Cappie's neck and sighed as his lips pressed against hers. She ran a hand through Cappie's hair and she could feel his arms tighten around her. She moaned with pleasure as Cappie moved his lips away from hers and lowered his lips to her neck. She tilted her head back and felt weak in the knees as his lips lightly grazed her skin.

"I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss we shared at Pleasant Hill," Cappie admitted, as he hungrily kissed her lips again. He picked Casey up and placed her on the kitchen counter. He smiled as he felt Casey wrap her legs around his waist. He was still kissing her as he fumbled to unbutton her shirt. Casey grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He slid Casey's shirt off of her shoulders and stopped for a second to admire the view in front of him. Her blonde hair fell in loose waves down her back and her skin glowed with golden perfection. The ivory colored straps of her lace bra looked even whiter against her skin. "You're so beautiful," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and held her against his bare chest. The heat radiating through their bodies was driving him crazy.

Casey closed her eyes and breathed in Cappie's scent. She didn't know what she was doing, but at that moment, she didn't really care. All she knew was that it felt good to be in Cappie's arms. She looked up at him and smiled. "I haven't stopped thinking about Pleasant Hill either," she replied. Then she shook her head and laughed. "I can't believe we're in my kitchen half naked," she teased. "I definitely want you in my life, Cappie."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Cappie told her. "So, what are we doing here?"

"We can deal with everything tomorrow, but all I know is that at this moment, I don't want to think about anything." Casey placed a hand on the back of his neck and brought his face down to hers. "I want you," she whispered as she kissed him. Cappie smiled with pleasure and returned the kiss. Casey was right. Tonight wasn't a night to think, but to act. They would deal with everything tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Fans - sorry it has taken me so long to write a new chapter. I was actually having a lot of trouble following up with what happened in Ch 16. Hopefully this will keep my readers ****satisfied for the time being. I think this fanfic will be ending soon - so I'm trying to think of a perfect ending. Anyway, happy reading and please review. Thanks!**

**~Dee**

* * *

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Casey yawned and stretched as she opened her eyes. She sighed contentedly and felt so comfortable in her plush bed. She looked around the bedroom and squinted at the early morning sunlight filtering through the window. She couldn't believe what had transpired the night before. Had Cappie really shown up on her door steps? She blushed as she thought about their embrace in the kitchen. She definitely knew it wasn't her imagination. His lips had felt amazing against her skin. She remembered the feel of Cappie's body against hers. She reached her arm out to playfully touch Cappie but all she got was a pillow. For a second, Casey was puzzled as she looked at the empty spot next to her. She looked at the alarm clock on her night stand and saw it read 6:12. Had Cappie taken off in the middle of the night? She felt like an idiot. "Wow," she muttered under her breath. "Unbelievable."

"That's how I would describe last night," a voice called from the door that led to the master bathroom.

Casey looked over at Cappie and smiled and sighed with relief. "For a second there I thought you'd left me."

Cappie walked towards the bed and sat down facing her. "Case, I would never leave you."

Casey looked into his blue eyes and saw the sincerity in them. "So, last night was pretty amazing, huh?"

"Most definitely," Cappie smirked as he leaned over and kissed her. "And it was so amazing that I think we should repeat it this morning." He placed his arms around her and gently pushed her back against the bed. He ran his hand through her tousled blonde hair and smiled as he heard Casey's soft giggles as he gently kissed her neck.

Casey wrapped her right leg around Cappie's waist and brought him close to her. She gently ran her nails down his back and felt him shiver under her touch. His lips left her neck and found her lips again. She was tugging on the band of his boxers when she heard someone clearing their throat.

Cappie and Casey broke away from each other and stared at the door. There, standing with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face was Evan. "Wow, you two don't waste time, do you?"

Casey got out of the bed and put her silk robe on. She tied the sash and glared back at Evan. "What are you doing here? I believe I told you not to come here ever again. I will hire someone to move your things out."

"Actually Case, I believe you're the one that needs to move her things out because this is _my _house. I bought it. Your name is nowhere on the deed." Evan said smugly.

"Are you kidding me?" Casey asked, appalled.

"No, I'm not playing around," Evan sneered. "If you want, you can contact my lawyer. Since we aren't married, you have no legal ties to anything that's in my name, including that beautiful Mercedes SVU that you love so much."

Casey looked to Cappie, who sadly nodded in agreement to what Evan was saying. "But, but," Casey started saying.

"But what?" Evan asked with a grin. "I bet you're thinking you made a mistake breaking off our engagement and then whoring yourself to Cappie?"

"Back off Chambers," Cappie said warningly.

"Or what?" Evan asked. "You'll punch me? You do recall I gave you that fat lip."

"And might I remind you I gave you that black eye," Cappie argued back.

"Stop it!" Casey exclaimed. "Just stop it, the both of you." She turned to Cappie. "I appreciate you sticking up for me, but I can take care of myself." She turned to Evan, "Don't call me a whore. Your behavior over the last couple of months was appalling; so, you have some nerve calling me names. As for moving out, fine. I don't care. I wouldn't stay here if you begged me. I just have one thing to ask and I think you owe me the truth. Why Evan? Why throw away three years of happiness away like that?"

Evan sighed and shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. Fear. Stupidity. Arrogance. Greed. You pick."

Casey's eyes watered at the thought of almost being Evan's wife. "You really hurt me," she said barely above a whisper. "I don't know if I can ever forgive you." Casey walked over to the closet and took a small suitcase out and started putting clothes in it. Casey pulled on a pair of jeans and slipped a CRU sweatshirt over her tank top. She picked up the suitcase and started heading for the stairs. She looked back at Evan, "I'll have Rusty and some of the guys come get the rest of my things by the end of this week. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure," Evan muttered as he stared after her. Evan watched as Cappie and Casey walked down the stairs and towards the front door. She was almost out the front door when he called out, "Case?"

Casey turned her head to look back at him. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," Evan said sadly, finally letting his true emotions out, "for everything."

Casey nodded and he could see tears in her eyes. With one last look at each other, Casey turned around and walked out the front door. The last thing Evan saw was the front door as it closed behind her and Cappie.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Cappie asked as he grabbed Casey's suitcase from her hands and walked with it towards his car.

Casey nodded but she didn't say anything. Cappie put her suitcase in his trunk and opened the passenger door for her. He walked to the driver's side and got into the seat next to her. "So, do you want to go back to my place? You can stay with me, you know."

Casey turned and looked at him and Cappie could see the pain and hurt written all over her face. "I can't be with you," she said softly.

Cappie shook his head. "Don't do that to me, Case."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Evan's right. My engagement barely ended and I already jumped into bed with you. I'm not like that. I don't want to be that kind of girl." Casey said.

"And what kind of girl is that?" Cappie asked.

"I need to be alone right now, Cap," Casey told him. "It would be wrong to jump into anything with you. You're too good to be anybody's rebound."

"Casey," Cappie said, reaching out to grab her hand in his. "I just want to be with you. I don't care what I have to be in order to do that."

"And I can't let you do that." Casey replied. "I need time."

"And how much time do you need?" Cappie asked glumly.

"I don't know," Casey said. "As much time as I need. I'm feeling way too many emotions right now and as wonderful and amazing as you are, a part of me has to be honest and admit that I probably slept with you to hurt Evan."

"Don't you think I know that, Case." Cappie said. "I'd be happy to let you use me to hurt Evan any time." He chuckled a bit. "But seriously, I know in your heart somewhere, you feel something for me. The chemistry between us is undeniable."

Casey looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek. "Of course I feel something for you, but I still need time to figure everything out. I'm going to go to California earlier than I planned. I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. During this time, I need you to leave me alone Cap. I'm serious."

Cappie looked at Casey and sighed. As much as he wanted to argue with Casey, he knew she was right. It was crazy of him to think that Casey would jump into a relationship with him following her break up. "Fine," he said glumly. "I'll respect your wishes. But Casey?"

"Yes?" Casey said quietly.

"I can't promise you that I'll be available when you're ready. I've wanted you since I laid eyes on you seven years ago. And I've forsaken my happiness for something that may or may not happen and I don't think I can live my life like that anymore."

"I know," Casey told him. "I want nothing but happiness for you, Cap. And if I can't be that woman for you, well hopefully there's someone out there good enough and deserving for you. I truly mean that."

Cappie looked at Casey and saw the sadness in her eyes. "Oh hell," he muttered under his breath and leaned forward and kissed her. As their embrace ended, Cappie started his car. "So, where am I taking you?"

"My parent's," Casey said with a sigh. "I can't wait to hear what my mom has to say about all of this."

"I'm truly sorry about everything, Case," Cappie said quietly as he started driving.

"It's okay, Cap," Casey replied. "I'm just glad it happened now instead of later. And, I'm truly sorry, too."

"For what?" Cappie asked.

"For not being the person that makes you happy. I want to be selfish and ask you to wait for me, but I know I can't do that."

"Yeah," Cappie said. He didn't want to say much more on the matter because it hurt too much. The car ride was quiet as he navigated towards the Cartwright's home. He didn't even know why he said all that stuff about not being available when Casey was ready. He was trying to put on a brave face. Yet, at the same time, he knew he couldn't wait around for her forever either. If Vanessa was still interested in him, he owed it to her to give it a try. They had a great first date, despite the whole unveiling of the Evan and Katrina affair. He owed her a second date at least.

Before long, he pulled into the Cartwright's driveway. "Thank you for the ride," Casey said getting out of the car. Cappie popped the trunk and grabbed her suitcase. Casey took it from him and started walking towards the front door.

"Casey," Cappie called after her.

"Yes?" Casey asked.

"I'll see you around, I guess." Cappie said dejectedly. He walked to the driver's side of the car and opened the door.

Casey nodded. "See ya," she said barely above a whisper. She was trying to blink back the tears that were forcing their way out. She turned around before Cappie could see her cry. She walked towards the front door when she heard Cappie behind her.

"Oh hell," Cappie muttered again, as he grabbed Casey's hand in his and turned her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a long lingering kiss. As the kiss ended, he stared down at her beautiful face and looked into her hazel eyes. "Just a little something to make sure you don't forget about me."

Casey shook her head sadly. "Trust me, I could never forget you. I guess I'll contact you when I'm ready and we'll go from there?"

Cappie nodded. "Sounds good. Take your time, Case, but don't take too long."

Casey nodded because she knew she would start crying if she had to say anymore things. She watched as Cappie walked back to his car and got in. He gave her one last sad look and waved and before she could blink, he backed out of the driveway and his car was gone. Casey wiped at the tears streaming down her cheeks and slowly made her way towards the front door.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it's taken awhile to update. After getting several requests to update, it motivated me to write. Hopefully I'll add a few more chapters this week. I guess this story isn't ending any time soon. I've come up with new challenges for Casey and Cappie - so bear with me as the story continues to unfold. Thanks for the reviews. I do appreciate them.**

**~Dee**

* * *

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"How are you feeling these days?" Ashleigh asked her best friend.

Casey gave her a small smile. "I'm doing okay. Some days are better than others." She looked down at her hands and then looked up to see the concerned look on her friend's beautiful face. "It's definitely been a big help being out here in California."

"I'm just glad I could get away for the weekend and spend it with you. This place is pretty fantastic." Ashleigh closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air.

"Yes, it is," Casey said quietly. They were sitting at one of the tables in the Terrace Lounge at The Lodge at Pebble Beach. The lounge had a spectacular view of the 18th hole of the world famous golf course and they could see the sun setting over Carmel Bay. It was gorgeous. She had been in California for almost two weeks now. It had been a little over a month since she last talked to Cappie or Evan.

True to her words, Casey had enlisted the help of Rusty and several of his friends and moved most of her stuff out of Evan's house. For the time being her stuff was sitting in her parent's garage. Her mother had been upset about their break up, but she was supportive of Casey no matter what. She hadn't tried to pry information out of her and Casey appreciated that. For the most part, even though it hurt to learn about Evan's infidelity, she was actually coming to terms with their break up and she felt okay about it.

As for Cappie, that was a different story. The truth was that she missed him like crazy. She couldn't help but feel that she had made a mistake by telling him she didn't want to start a relationship. The weekend at Pleasant Hill had changed everything. There was an instant connection between them. Casey got butterflies in her stomach at the thought of Cappie's lips against hers. There was no denying it; she was crazy about Cappie. It had taken her a few days to figure that much out, but instead of admitting it, she had jumped on the first plane heading out west. She had no idea what was happening in Chicago with him. She wanted to call him so many times, but she kept holding herself back.

Casey took a sip of her lemon drop and leaned back against her chair. "This is the life. I wish I could just retire now and live out here by the ocean."

Ashleigh nodded. "Totally. Can you imagine waking up to this every day? Wouldn't it be amazing to live in one of these gorgeous homes on 17-mile drive? Talk about spectacular."

Casey nodded and smiled. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I'd love to go to the Wharf and have some dinner." Ashleigh responded.

Casey nodded. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Okay, let's do that." She looked down at her hands, and then looked up at Ashleigh. "Did I do the right thing, Ash?"

Ashleigh looked at her best friend and gave her a small smile. She didn't have to ask to know who Casey was talking about. She shrugged. "I can't tell you that, Casey. It's obvious that you miss him. Why don't you just call him and put yourself both out of misery?"

"But don't you think it's too soon for a new relationship? What will people think?" Casey asked.

"Case, who cares what people think. The only people whose opinion matter in this situation is yours and Cappie's. No one else."

"You're right," Casey said quietly. "I guess I'm just scared."

"Scared of what? Cappie isn't like Evan. And according to Rebecca, Cappie's been in love with you since college. So what are you waiting for? He's ready and available for you." Ashleigh urged.

"Should I call him?" Casey asked meekly.

"Yes!" Ashleigh exclaimed. "You miss him, right?"

"Yes," Casey replied with a nod.

"And you want to be with him, right?" Ashleigh asked.

"I do," Casey said assuredly.

"Then call him, Case." Ashleigh said, practically shoving Casey's phone into her hand. "Don't let another minute go by."

Casey could feel a weight lift off her shoulders, "I'm so glad you're here Ash. Thanks for helping me see the light."

"Anytime, Case," Ashleigh said. "Just remember to name your first child after me. Now, go make your call!" She said with a giggle.

Casey grabbed her cell phone and walked towards one of the private bathrooms. She locked the door behind her and sat down on the chaise inside the magnificent room. She dialed Cappie's number and waited for him to pick up.

After a few rings, a woman's voice answered pleasantly, "Hello."

"Oh, hi," Casey replied back. "I must have the wrong number. Sorry."

"Are you looking for Cappie?" The woman asked.

"Yes, I am," Casey said.

"Hold on, let me get him for you." She heard the woman call out, "Baby, you have a call."

_Baby?_ Casey closed her eyes. She was too late. Hadn't Cappie warned her he wasn't going to wait around for her? What was she supposed to say now? Casey was so lost in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Cappie. "Hello?"

Casey took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "Hey Cap," she greeted.

It took a few seconds before Cappie responded. "Casey," he said flatly.

"How are you doing?" Casey asked. She knew she sounded lame, but she wasn't the best at thinking on her feet.

"I'm doing good. Really good. Yourself?" Cappie asked.

"I'm okay. I'm out in California." Casey told him.

"Yeah, I know." Cappie replied. "You said you were going."

"It's amazing here. You need to see it sometime."

"Sure," Cappie said quietly. Then he cleared his throat. "Look, is there something you need? Vanessa and I are about to go out." Casey could hear a lot of noise and loud music in the background.

"It sounds like you're out already," Casey replied.

"Not that it's your business, but we're in Vegas."

_So that explained all the noise_, Casey thought. "Oh, well, I was calling to tell you something, but," Casey sighed, "never mind."

"What do you want to tell me?" Cappie asked.

"It's nothing," Casey said quickly. "It's not important. I'll let you go."

"Damn it, Casey, why are you doing this to me?" Cappie asked with annoyance and hurt.

Casey sighed. "I'm not doing anything," she said with conviction.

"Come on, who are you kidding here? I haven't heard from you in a month. So, I know you didn't call just to chitchat." Cappie said heatedly.

"I made a mistake, okay. I should've been honest about my feelings. The truth is that I'm craz –" Casey started saying.

"You're too late, Casey," Cappie said sadly, cutting her off. "I'm sorry, but I've moved on."

"I just realized that," Casey said softly. She could feel her eyes getting watery. "I guess what I have to say isn't going to change anything."

"No, it won't," Cappie agreed. "I guess it wasn't meant to be, huh?"

"I guess," Casey said quietly. "Well, have fun in Vegas. I really do hope you're happy Cap. I want nothing but happiness for you. And maybe when I get back, we could be friends again. I, uh, miss you, and our friendship."

"Sure," Cappie agreed nonchalantly. "I, uh, miss you, too." He said barely above a whisper. "Bye Casey."

"Bye," Casey said, as she moved the phone away from her ear. She sighed as she placed the phone back inside her Coach wristlet. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and shook her head at her reflection. "Idiot," she mumbled under her breath. She was too late. There was nothing she could do about it. Casey took a few deep breaths, plastered a smile on her face, and made her way back to join Ashleigh. There was no point in moping around when she had no one to blame but herself.

* * *

As he hung up on Casey, Cappie could feel a little pain seep through his heart. He had been waiting for her to call him, and now that she had, she was too late. He was dating Vanessa now. A few days after Casey and he had said good-bye, Vanessa had called him and asked him out on another date. Cappie agreed and for the past three weeks, they had been inseparable. One of the things he liked about Vanessa was her spontaneity – she was so spontaneous that she had surprised him with tickets to Vegas two nights ago. But as wonderful as Vanessa was, a part of him couldn't help but compare her to Casey, who'd been his dream girl for the last seven years.

Cappie closed his eyes and tried to picture Casey in his mind. He had missed her so much. He missed the feel of her in his arms. He missed the way she smelled. And mostly, he missed the way he felt when she was around him. Just now on the phone, he knew Casey was about to admit that she was crazy about him, but he couldn't bear to hear it and that was when he cut her off. He wanted to be fair to Vanessa and he knew the only way he could do that was to let go of Casey Cartwright. Like everyone else had said, she was never his to begin with.

"Who was that?" Vanessa asked, interrupting his thoughts. She had come up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She laid a soft kiss on the back of his neck.

"Um, that was no one," Cappie told her.

"Doesn't sound like no one," Vanessa challenged. "It was Casey, wasn't it?"

Cappie nodded. He didn't want to lie to her. "Yeah, it was."

"So," Vanessa said, slowly nibbling on his left ear. "What did she want?"

Cappie sighed, but at the same time, he felt excited as Vanessa's teeth gently nipped at his ear. "Who cares what she wants," Cappie told her. "It doesn't matter what she has to say to me. I told her I moved on. I'm with you now."

Vanessa turned his head towards hers. "I'm really glad to hear you say that, Cappie." She leaned and kissed his lips. She giggled as she felt Cappie turn his body towards hers and pulled her against him. She gently pushed him back against the bed. As she hovered above him, she smiled. "I know we've only been dating a short while, but I'm falling for you, Cappie."

Cappie looked up at Vanessa and ran a hand through her dark hair. "I'm falling for you, too," he told her. He brought her face down towards him and he hungrily kissed her. The truth was that he'd been doing such a good job of pushing Casey out of his mind. In the last week or so, he rarely thought of her. Getting her phone call just now brought back all those feelings and thoughts. Right now, what he needed was alcohol, and lots of it. He wanted Casey out of his mind altogether. "Let's get crazy tonight," Cappie suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Vanessa asked.

"First, I want to get naked with you," Cappie said seductively. "And then, I want to go to the Stratosphere and have a bloody steak at Top of the World and then Sky Jump. What do you say?"

Vanessa bit her lower lip. She knew Cappie was being impulsive for a reason. Top of the World sat 800 feet above in the Stratosphere Casino, Hotel, and Tower. She knew the food was amazing and the coolest thing about the restaurant was that every 80 minutes the restaurant revolves 360 degrees. As for the Sky Jump, she wasn't so sure if she was ready to free fall from the 108th floor, but if Cappie wanted to do it, then she'd do it to keep him around.

"I say, why the hell not?" She giggled as she stood up and turned her back towards Cappie. "Unzip me," she said huskily. She felt tingles up her spine as Cappie slowly unzipped the back of her dress. She stepped out of her dress and faced him. "Does seeing me like this help you forget about Casey?" Vanessa teased. She grabbed the bottom of Cappie's shirt and lifted it over his head.

"Casey who?" Cappie teased back.

Vanessa leaned over and kissed him hungrily. She ran a hand through his shaggy hair. She placed his arms around her slender waist. "Does this help you forget?" She arched an eyebrow at him.

Cappie pulled Vanessa against him. "Who the hell are we even talking about?" He smirked as he focused on Vanessa. She was his girlfriend now. Casey and he were history.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi Readers, here's the next chapter in this fanfic. Please enjoy and review. Chapter 20 should be coming out sometime today...so happy reading! I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Cappie groggily stirred and opened his eyes. His eyes hurt at the blinding sunlight that streamed through the room. His head hurt. His mouth felt dry and his throat was achy. It took him a moment to realize where he was. He was almost startled when he saw Vanessa sitting in a chair at the end of the bed watching him. "Holy crap, you scared me," Cappie said teasingly. "What are you doing over there? Why aren't you next to me?"

Vanessa gave him a glum look. "You don't remember last night at all, do you?"

Cappie gave her a puzzled look. "Uh, no, what happened?"

"I'm leaving, Cap and I'd like it if you'd leave me alone for awhile." Vanessa said.

"What are you talking about? I thought we were having fun here," Cappie protested.

Vanessa crossed her arms over her chest. She looked at him sadly and sighed. "Look, I thought I could be strong enough, but I'm not. You're clearly not over Casey and I'm not going to sit here and pretend that I'm okay with it."

"I'm over her," Cappie said quietly. "I am," he insisted as he saw the look on her face.

"Really? Do you know how many times her name came up last night?" Vanessa asked. "88 times, Cappie. 88 times. You could not shut up about her."

Cappie put a hand against his forehead and groaned. "What did I say?"

"Does it really matter?" Vanessa asked. "I heard enough to know that you're 100 percent in love with her. You'll always want her no matter who you're with."

Cappie felt a whole new level of respect for Vanessa. She really was cool. At the same time, he knew she was right. Who was he kidding? "I'm sorry," Cappie told her. "I should've been honest with my feelings from the start."

"The heart can't help want what it wants," Vanessa said. "And your heart clearly wants Casey. So what are you going to do Cappie?"

"I don't know, I guess go back to Chicago and wait for her to call me." Cappie said with a shrug.

Vanessa nodded at the night stand table by the bed. He noticed his cell phone on it. "Didn't she call you last night? That was the call, Cap. She obviously feels the same way towards you. You should call her back, better yet, go to her. What are you waiting for?"

Cappie looked at Vanessa and slowly nodded. "You're right. I should tell her. I guess I'm just scared that she'll reject me again."

"Well, it's okay to be scared, but you can't let it take over your happiness." Vanessa told him.

"Why are you being so nice about this? I feel like such an ass," Cappie asked.

Vanessa shrugged. "You're a great guy, Cappie, and I'd be lucky to have you as my boyfriend, but someone already got you first. I knew that when I agreed to go out with you again. I tried to pretend that you were over Casey, but I knew better."

"Thanks Vanessa," Cappie said, "And I truly am sorry about everything. Maybe we can still be friends?"

"I don't know if I can do that," Vanessa told him, "but I'd like to try." She walked over towards him and leaned down and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I gotta get going, my flight leaves in an hour." Vanessa handed Cappie a sheet of paper. "I already exchanged your ticket to take you to the San Jose airport. The flight leaves this afternoon."

"Wow," Cappie told her. "Thank you, Vanessa. I owe you big time."

"Sure," Vanessa said quietly. She walked towards the door and stood for a second before turning around, she gave him a big smile. "Don't be a stranger, Cappie. Bye."

Cappie nodded and watched as Vanessa left the room. He looked down at the ticket and noticed that his flight would leave at 2:00 that afternoon and he'd be in California by 4:00. He had to call someone and find out exactly where Casey would be. He needed to know if he even had a chance. He knew there was only one person who would talk to him and tell him the truth about everything. He picked up his cell phone and found Rebecca's name and dialed.

Cappie waited for a few seconds and then he heard Rebecca's voice. "You better be on your death bed for calling this early, Cap," she said in an irritated voice.

Cappie looked over at the clock by the bed and saw it was 7:47 am. "I'm sorry Rebecca," Cappie told her. "I didn't realize it was this early."

He could imagine the annoyed look on Rebecca's face soften. "What's up Cappie?"

"I know this is out of the blue, but do you know where Casey is staying?"

"No," Rebecca said firmly. "I promise I wouldn't say."

"Rebecca, please help me," Cappie pleaded. "I miss her and I want her. I'm going there and I will go to every hotel in that area until I find her. She called me last night and I may have screwed it up."

He could hear Rebecca chuckle. "Will you two ever get on the same page?"

"I don't want to waste any more time. I shouldn't have walked away a month ago. I realized I made a mistake and I think Case feels the same way. She called me last night and I think she wanted to tell me she felt the same way but I was kind of an ass." Cappie said.

"Yes, I heard from Ash last night. She went up to see Casey this weekend. They're at The Lodge at Pebble Beach. Cap, are you serious that you want to be with Casey?"

"I'm serious," Cappie told her. "I've been crazy about her since freshmen year and I don't want to screw up my chances anymore. Be honest with me, if I show up there tonight and tell her how I feel, will she give me a chance?"

"Without a doubt, yes," Rebecca gleefully replied. "Cap, it's about time. She's been moping around the last few weeks, but Ash and I both know it's because she misses you like crazy. I think Casey was just scared to jump into a relationship so quick with everything that happened with Evan. I know she's crazy about you. Go get her."

"Thanks Rebecca," Cappie said. "Well, I better get going and get ready. My flight leaves at 2. Thanks for telling me the truth."

"Anytime Cappie," Rebecca said, "Just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't screw this up once you get her. You both deserve happiness."

"Thanks," Cappie replied. "You deserve happiness, too."

"Don't worry about me, I do just fine in the romance department." Rebecca said with a laugh. "But in all seriousness, just be good to my friend."

"Trust me Rebecca, I would never do anything to hurt Casey." Cappie smiled as they said good-bye. He got out of bed and headed towards the shower. It was now or never. He whistled happily. He was getting Casey Cartwright back and nothing was going to stand in his way.

* * *

"So, how are you feeling this morning?" Ashleigh asked her best friend.

Casey took a sip of her coffee and sighed. "I'm okay. I guess it's my fault. I don't blame Cappie for moving on. He did warn me that he might not be available. I just thought he would've waited no matter what. Is that selfish of me?"

Ashleigh smiled. "Yes, that's selfish, but it's not a bad thing to feel that way. But at the same time, I can see why Cappie needed to move on."

"I know," Casey said. "I just wished he would've asked me out when we were at CRU. But I can respect him for being a good friend. Evan sure didn't deserve Cappie's loyalty."

"Have you heard from Evan at all?" Ashleigh asked.

"Nope," Casey said. "I guess he's now dating that girl that he cheated on me with, but I'm okay about it. To be honest, I don't think Evan and I were really ready to get married. I think Evan proposed because he just thought it was the next step in our relationship and I said yes because I also thought the same thing. But if truth be told, the sparks between us had slowly faded, long before my birthday."

Ashleigh looked at her best friend and nodded. She could see the hurt in Casey's eyes, but she knew Casey was telling the truth. She knew her best friend was more hurt at the thought of losing Cappie. "So, what are you going to do about Cappie?" Ashleigh's phone beeped and her text message box lit up.

Casey shrugged. "Nothing. I mean, he clearly told me he's moved on and I should respect that. I can't expect Cappie to stop dating Vanessa and be with me. It's not fair to him."

"You don't honestly think he's moved on from you, do you? The guy has clearly been in love with you for the last seven years. "

"I don't know," Casey said. "He says he's moved on and I just want him to be happy and I'll respect his wishes and leave him alone." She could feel her eyes getting watery and she looked down at her lap and placed her sunglasses on. She didn't want Ashleigh to see her eyes.

Ashleigh nodded. "But if Cappie were to tell you that he hasn't moved on and still wants you, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't dare screw it up," Casey said with a small smile. "I meant it when I said I was crazy about him. It all started that weekend we went to Pleasant Hill, something changed."

"Just don't give up hope, Case," Ashleigh said reaching a hand out to her best friend. "Sometimes things happen for a reason."

"I know," Casey said, giving Ashleigh's hand a squeeze. "Anyway, enough talk about this. Want to play some golf?"

"Definitely. You should see the outfit I got just to play in."

Casey looked at her best friend and laughed. "Thanks Ash, for being here with me."

"Anytime," Ashleigh replied, unable to hide the smile from her face. She had just received a text message from Rebecca telling her that Cappie was on his way to California to surprise Casey. She couldn't wait to see what Cappie had to say. And further more she couldn't wait to see the smile on her best friend's face.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi Readers, so I added an additional scene to this chapter which I'm pretty satisfied with. I hope you enjoy. It's been fun writing this fanfic. I am debating whether to add an epilogue or if I should leave the story as is.**

* * *

**In Love With a Girl**

**Chapter Twenty**

Cappie was nervous as he pulled up in front of The Lodge at Pebble Beach. It was a gorgeous resort. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 6:00 pm. Once he'd gotten into San Jose, it was still another hour down to Monterey. Luckily he was able to rent a car at the last minute from Avis. He was also able to make a reservation at the hotel. He was counting his blessings since it was a Saturday and most places were booked in advance.

Cappie gave his keys to the valet and grabbed his overnight bag and walked into the hotel. He headed towards the reception desk and waited for his turn. A smiling brunette waved him over when her desk was free.

"Hello there and welcome to The Lodge at Pebble Beach. My name is Dara and under what name is your reservation?"

"It's under Jones," Cappie said. "Captain John Paul Jones," he continued in a quieter voice. People often gave him funny looks when he told them his real name. It wasn't his fault that he was born to hippies, he thought warmly.

Dara smiled. "Yes, I see your reservation, Mr. Jones. You are booked for two nights stay, checking out on Monday."

"Yes," Cappie nodded. "That's correct. By the way, could you tell me if you have a Casey Cartwright staying here? What room number is she in?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Dara said. "We cannot give out that information."

"I see," Cappie said. "Well, would Mr. Benjamin help with that information?" Cappie flashed the $100 bill at Dara from his wallet.

"I'm sorry, sir," Dara said. "I really can't give out that information."

Cappie nodded. "Fair enough. It's just that I'm crazy about this girl and I came all the way here to tell her that I love—"

"Sir, I will need your credit card," Dara said, interrupting him.

"Okay then," Cappie said under his breath. He pulled out his American Express card and handed it to her. He watched as Dara grabbed copies from a printer and folded them.

She handed him the papers along with a key card. "We have you staying in one of our Garden View rooms. You are in room 301. The elevator is down the hall to the right. Once on the third floor, your room will be at the end of the hallway to the left. Inside the papers I gave you, you will find the information you need for your stay here." He noticed her eyebrows rise at the last sentence.

Cappie slowly unfolded the papers and noticed in handwriting the number 229. "Thank you," Cappie told her with a smile.

Dara nodded and said. "Enjoy your stay at The Lodge. Good night."

Cappie headed to the elevators and made his way to his room. Once inside, Cappie took a few moments to admire his room. There was a wood burning fireplace facing the king size bed. A big armoire held the LCD flat-screen television. He even had a balcony with a small table and two chairs out on it. Best of all, he had a view of the first golf hole of the luxurious Pebble Beach Golf Links. It was all pretty amazing, but Cappie knew he would have time to enjoy it later, right now he needed to focus on what he was there to do. Cappie looked at his phone and dialed Ashleigh's number.

Ashleigh picked up on the first ring. "Hey Mom," he heard Ashleigh say excitedly. "Can you hold on a second?"

"Ash," Cappie said, "Uh, it's Cap."

"Wait a second, Mom," Ashleigh exclaimed. "I'm going to take this call in the other room." He heard muffled sounds and then heard footsteps. He heard a door shut. "Hey Cap, sorry about that," Ashleigh said in a whisper. "Casey's in the other room."

Cappie chuckled. "Now it all makes sense," he gave a small cough. "So, Ash, I don't want to scare you but I'm here. At The Lodge."

Ashleigh almost squealed. "I know. Rebecca sent me a text this morning. I've been waiting all day to hear from you. So what's the big plan? How do you want to do this?"

"I don't know. I want to surprise her for sure."

"Well, we're about to grab dinner at the hotel restaurant," Ashleigh said. "You could surprise her by being in our room after dinner. What do you say?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan, but I might pass out from the anticipation," he said with a laugh. "But I guess I could wait in your room."

"Or," Ashleigh continued, "Case and I could head down to dinner, that way you have time to get in our room, and I could pretend that I forgot something and make Casey come back."

"That sounds much better. The only problem is how am I supposed to get in your room?"

"Where are you right now?"

"Room 303."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll come by and give you the key card."

"Thanks Ash," Cappie said. "I really appreciate your help."

"Well I'm just glad you two are finally on the same page. Just don't screw it up, okay?"

Cappie chuckled. "I promise. Rebecca gave me the same lecture this morning."

"Well, I'm on my way up. See you in a bit."

Cappie couldn't contain his smile as he put his phone away. In less than 30 minutes he would be reunited with Casey.

A small knock at the door got his attention. Cappie walked towards it and opened the door. Ashleigh smiled at him as she held up a key card, but her smile slowly faded as she looked at him. "Um, is that what you're wearing?"

Cappie laughed. "Well, not anymore if you say it like that." He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and low-slung dark jeans.

"Do you have something else to wear?" Ashleigh asked.

Cappie went to the closet and pulled out a light blue button-down shirt. "How's this?"

"Perfect. It brings out your baby blues," Ashleigh said with a laugh as she batted her eyes at him.

"Well, it's about 6:30 now, why don't I get ready so I'll be in your room when it's about 7:00. Send Casey back to me then."

"You got it," Ashleigh said with a giggle. Then Ashleigh put her hands on her hip and looked around the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wanted to check out my new digs," Ashleigh replied. "I mean, if it all goes as planned, I'm pretty sure you guys will want some privacy."

"Ms. Howard, have I ever told you that you're awesome?" Cappie asked.

"Apparently not enough," Ashleigh waved and walked out the door.

Cappie took a few deep breaths and tried to relax. He jumped in the shower and got ready. Once his shirt was buttoned and his hair was dried, he left his room. Cappie decided to take the stairs down to the second floor; he didn't want to bump into Casey in the elevators. He walked towards Casey's room and slid the key card in. The light on the door lit up green and he pushed the door open. Casey's room was just a little bigger than his and she also had a fire place. He whistled as he looked out on her patio and found a whirlpool tub. He blushed as he thought about being in the hot tub with Casey.

He could feel his nerves getting to him and saw the mini bar in Casey's room. He grabbed a small bottle of vodka and opened it and quickly emptied the bottle. He shook his head as he felt the liquor descend down his throat. "Whew," he said under his breath. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 10 minutes after seven. Casey would be there soon. He took a seat on the couch that faced the fireplace and waited for her.

Cappie closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the couch. "Any minute now, Case," he muttered under his breath. He was thinking about Casey some more when he heard noises at the door. Cappie quickly stood up and faced the door. _Here goes,_ Cappie thought.

The door opened and he smiled as Casey walked in. She looked beautiful with her hair up in a twist. She was wearing a light green halter dress that brought out her hazel eyes. She gasped when she saw him.

"Surprise," Cappie said with a small smile.

Casey closed her eyes and re-opened them to make sure that she wasn't seeing things. "Cap? What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Then she slowly turned to look at her best friend and mouthed "What the hell?"

Ashleigh smiled at Casey and grabbed her overnight case and walked towards Cappie with her hand out. "I'll be needing your keycard, I'm pretty sure you two have a lot of catching up to do," she said in a teasing manner.

Cappie blushed and gave Ashleigh the keycard to his room. It was silent as they watched Ashleigh leave the room. Once the door was closed, Cappie looked at Casey, "Hey," was all he could muster.

Casey crossed her arms together and stared at him. "What are you doing here?" She managed to ask.

"I needed to tell you something," Cappie said.

"What about Vanessa?"

"What about her?" Cappie said with exasperation. "She's a nice girl and all but she had one big flaw."

"What flaw?"

"She's not you." Cappie stated matter of fact. "I was hurt and I guess I wanted you to be hurt, too. So I pretended that I –"

"Shut up," Casey told him, as she walked towards him.

"What?"

Casey stood in front of him, the expression on her face blank. "I said shut up," she repeated.

"Case," Cappie continued.

Casey placed a hand gently on his lips. He looked into her eyes and he could see her hazel eyes softening. "Shhhh," she said quietly. She gave him a small smile. "I don't care about what happened in the last two weeks, all I care about is the fact that you're here now. You don't have to explain anything."

Cappie could feel himself relaxing. "You mean it?"

Casey took her hand away from his lips and placed it on the back of his neck. She looked up at him and brought his face close to hers. "I'm crazy about you, Cap. I want to be with you, too. I shouldn't have left you. I've missed you so much."

Cappie grinned. "I knew you'd come around sooner than later, Cartwright." He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips against hers.

As she hungrily kissed Cappie back, Casey felt ecstatic. She had suspected something odd was going on when Ashleigh insisted they go back to their room. Ashleigh wasn't the greatest at playing coy. It was an even nicer surprise when the door opened and there stood Cappie. She had done all she could to fight the urge and run into his arms. She didn't want to let him off the hook that easily. She knew that what she felt for Cappie was unlike anything she'd ever felt. Casey pulled away from Cappie and looked into his eyes. "Cap, I know that it's only been a couple of months since we've really spent time together, but in that time I know I've fallen for you."

Cappie smiled. "Good, I like hearing that."

"Promise me one thing?" Casey asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Promise what?" Cappie asked.

"That you won't take another seven years to ask me out." Casey said with a laugh.

Cappie shook his head and chuckled. "You got it," he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

**Stay tuned for my next fanfic - if you LOVE Greek and Supernatural, this fanfic is for you:**

**Here's a synopsis:**

**"A Supernatural Greek Fanfic: ****_Falling For You"_**

**Dean and Sam Winchester's next case brings them to Cyprus Rhodes University, right to the door steps of the Zeta Beta Zeta house. Two beautiful sorority sisters have committed suicide three months apart and in the same manner – by jumping off the top of the ZBZ house to their deaths. Ashleigh Howard, Rebecca Logan, and Casey Cartwright are convinced that the ZBZ house is haunted by the ghost of Victoria Carlisle, a ZBZ pledge who died in 1910 because of a prank that went wrong.**

**Once at CRU, the Winchesters definitely get the attention from the sorority sisters which causes some jealousy from Rebecca and Casey's boyfriends. On the night of what would be the third month and the anniversary of Victoria's death, the Winchesters are locked inside the ZBZ house with Ashleigh, Rebecca, Casey, Cappie, Evan, and Rusty. Will the sorority sisters survive or become victims of Victoria's evil spirit? Can the Winchester brothers defeat her?**


End file.
